The girl with the bread and the boy on fire
by bricheez19
Summary: what if katniss was the girl with the bread? and what if Peeta was the boy on fire?this is a whole different hunger games! this what would happen if they switched spots.  *sorry i suck at summaries but read this. Its good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_ I'm running. Running as fast as I can. I cannot stop. He needs me. I have to help him. I hear him scream. He's calling my name. I push myself further. I am almost there. I know I am close when I see his blond hair. I run faster. Keep holding on, I am there. I see him now, his face is white and pale and his blue eyes show pain. I am about to reach him when a loud noise pierces through my ears and blood sprays the white tile walls. I look over at him and blood spills out of his mouth and he is struggling for air. I stumble over my feet, and then out of nowhere everything goes black. The only thing I can hear is his crying and pleading for me to save him. Then it's silent. I can't see or hear anything. "Peeta!" I screamed. _

I scramble to the bathroom and through my face in the water. "Calm down Katniss," I told myself, "it's only a dream." I grabbed a towel and washed my face off and walked back to my room. Prim, who probably could hear my screaming, is sitting on my bed. I walked over and plop myself next to her.

"I heard you scream," She whispered," did you have another nightmare?"

"It was just a dream prim, I'm okay." I also whispered. She puts her head on my shoulder and I look up at the clock. 2:03. of course it is.

"You can tell me about them Katniss. I'm here for you." She says.

"I truly am fine. It was just a dream." I lied. I am not fine. I have been having nightmares this whole week over him, and I don't know why.

She yawns and I know that she must be tired.

"Prim! When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" I sarcastically said waving my hand in front of my face. She giggles and breathes in my face again.

"Go to bed little duck!" I said laughing.

She giggles and walks to the door, "Quack!"

"Quack yourself!" I giggled before she exits my room.

Oh prim, I would do anything for you, I thought. I looked back at the clock again. 2:10. I sighed, I know if I try to go to bed now, that I won't, so I through on my robe and walked down the stairs quietly. Well I think it is quietly but somehow every time I step the floor creaks. When I finally arrive at the bakery, I notice my dad was already down here. He never sleeps on the day of the reaping. And I understand why.

He smiled and continued working on the bread. Because today is the reaping, there is usually a celebration tonight and we always bring bread and pastries so we need a lot. I walked into the back and worked on the pastries.

I hear a customer walk in and talk to my dad. I recognized that voice all the time, because he always comes here to make a good trade before my mom wakes up. I walk in the front, and notice Gale holding onto a squirrel. My dad trades him with a loaf of bread and continues on his day. We could have done better, but it's the reaping. And also that squirrel is good for tonight. Before Gale could leave I shouted, "Wait!"

Gale looked at me surprise and my dad looked at me concerned. I ignored them both and ran into the back to fetch a bag with cookies I made. I ran back out and tossed it to him. I held them and looked at me for explanation.

"I feel generous today," I explained, "Good luck!" and walked back to the back before he could deign the cookies.

I looked at the squirrel and it wasn't shot through the eye, so I know who did this. Gale himself. Peeta kills right through the eye and it's perfect.

I finished all my work I had to do and started to do Prim's chorus. I wanted to do hers to keep my mine going somewhere else. I guess because it is Prim's first reaping, I am kind of nervous for her, but I don't know why. My parents would not let us take any tessera so her name is only going to be in there once. My name is only going to be there 5 times. Still I am not worried about me and prim, I'm worried about Gale and Peeta. Even though I barely talk to either of them, Peeta and I go back. And I do care about him, and I know he cares about me.

When I was about 15 years old, these boys from the seam were picking on me. And what was I suppose to do; I know that if I hit them, my mother would punish me for that. They pushed me and kicked me and called me names. Because I was a merchant, mostly all the seam kids hated me. I walked away and ran into him. His blond hair was in his eyes and when he talked he never looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Its fine, I'm used to it," I snapped.

He looked at me and I see in his blue eyes that he was telling me the truth. He was sorry for what the boys did to me, but why?

"Next time they do that, I'll stand up for you!" and right after that he walked away. I never thought he would be not even after a week after that, after I picked up Prim there was a crowd around two people who were arguing.

"She's a bitch!"

"Take that back"

"Bitch bitch bitch"

A fist there and a fist there. I squeezed through the crowd and notice a boy fighting Peeta. A teacher came and stopped the fight but I never actually thanked him after that.

Prim's voice startles me and I dropped half a pan of cookies on the ground, "you're not dress. We are leaving in 10 minutes. You did my chorus? No I got this," she said already picking up the cookies, "you get ready."

"Sorry, I got carried away." Kissed her on the forehead and ran upstairs to get change. It wasn't that long till I was placed in a rope off section for sixteen year old waiting for the reaping to start. Prim was in her section, Gale was in his, and Peeta was with me, a couple people to my left. I want him to know that I care about him, that he won't get picked because there are so many people in that bowl. But every time I do I chickened out.

My thoughts are interrupted when Effie Trinket announces, "Ladies first!" she walks over to the bowl with the girls names and picks the first name that comes to her.

_Please not me, please not me. And it's not me._

"Primrose Everdeen"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2….its Sunday and I am really bored so I am just writing. Please review; I want to know what you guys think….**

Chapter 2:

Somehow I am still alive. My whole body is paralyzed and I can't move. I open my eyes and I see her. Her face is drained and is white as a ghost. She makes her way through the crowd and walks pass me. She doesn't even bother to look my way. How can she be called? This can't be happening…

Some how I regain myself and scream on top of my lungs, "Prim!"

I make my way through the crowd and find myself pushing her out of the way.

"I volunteer!" I panicked. I repeat it so they could hear me, "I volunteer!" This time they look do and they look at me. Everyone became silent.

"No Katniss you can't!NO!" prim cried. I know that she does not want me to take her place but I can't just watch her die on live TV. I turned towards her, I can't cry. This will be reviewed across Panem.

"Prim GO!" I said harshly. She's grabbing my waist and I know that she won't let go. I turn away from her. _I can't cry_, I told myself, _I can't cry. _She's screaming louder and I turn to see Gale pulling her off me. He looks like he was also in pain but I don't know why, I barely know him.

I stare into his eyes; I know that he is not confused why I did this. I know that he has two little brothers at home, and he would do the same thing. I don't regret doing this. I never would.

"Up you go Catnip," he says in a whisper with a weak smile and drags screeching Prim to my parents. I give him a weak smile, because really who calls me Catnip. Its Katniss…

I slowly walk up to the stairs and took my place. Effie is so thrilled to have some action in the district. I really don't know why the Capitol thinks the games are all fun and exciting. We are all going to and they think it's funny. I know I am going to die. She's practically jumping up and down because this is exciting.

"Let's see who our male tribute will be!" she explains and skips over to the male tributes bowl. I don't have time to wish anyone luck because she is already calling out someone's name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

What? Why him? Out of all the guys, why him? My stomach is turning but I have to keep my face blank. I have dreams about him, about saving him and hurting him. And now we are going to be thrown into an arena and he might actually try to kill me.

He walks up the stairs and Effie tells us to shake hands. When we do shake hands I give him a squeeze. I want him to know, no matter what, that I will not kill him. I want him to know that I will be there and I will help him get through this. Because I know that day, that I will never forget, that changed my life forever.

There was a storm coming in and we had no customers. I just put a loaf of bread in the stove and was heading to the living room to sit next to the fireplace but I hear yelling from my mother. I walked outside to see my mom yelling to one of the seam kids who was trying to get food out of our trash bin. I always felt bad for them, but really, we didn't have much to eat either. Then I notice him, he had blond hair that was soaked and covered in dirt and rain. His blue eyes showed that he was hurt and in pain. I know he was in my year of school, but what was I suppose to do? He slowly places the trash bin back into place and limped in the backyard of our house.

I thought he would have left but when he reached the tree, he slumped down. He looked like he just gave up and was crying now. My mom walked back inside because it looked like we had our first customer of the day. I walked towards the bread and I know I had to do something. At least something. What could I do? We had so much food and we can't even help? I slowly tilted the bread to look like I did it on accident but they fell off the racks and crashed in the fire. I pulled on some gloves and quickly took them out. They were starched black and I have never burnt bread in my entire life. I realized it was quiet from my mother and the client and when I turned around my mom was right behind me. She whipped me with a broom handle to my face.

Prim, who was watching me the entire time panicked and ran towards me.

"I'm alright Prim…" I whispered, "Go back doing what you were doing."

She looked at me with a curious face then left. My mom was yelling at me and screaming while dragging me back outside.

"Why don't you feed it to the pigs!No one decent will buy burn bread!"

Her face was red and she really did scare me. My mother never liked me, she always wanted a boy, but got me and prim instead. She told me once that Prim was born to replace me because I would never be a lady. I walked over where the pigs where and little by little grabbed crumbs and put it in the trough.

I could feel his glare, and I know that he was hungry. I turned a little bit around to notice my mom walking back inside to the customer, without hesitation I threw one loaf of bread to him. And right after that was the other one. I turned around and sprinted towards the bakery, I didn't look at him so he wouldn't ask me why. Because I really don't know why.

But I do remember clearly that day that I risked my life for him. And he repaid me by standing up to the seam boys who were picking on me. It's kind of like a game. And I now it's my turn. And this time, I'm going to risk my life for him. I am not counting on coming home.

**I hope you enjoyed it! And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is another chapter…3 in a day! I am on a roll…..**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**(i do not own The Hunger Games, i wish i do but i dont)**

**:(**

Chapter 3:

Right after we were rushed into the justice building to say goodbye to our love ones. I tear even thinking about that. Goodbye? How can I say goodbye to Prim? Sweet little prim. But I know that I have to say goodbye. Because I am not coming back. Peeta will. Peeta has to come back. He has family and friends depending on him. And me? Just Prim and my dad. I would count my mom, but all she cares about is the bakery.

I sit there not even paying attention to what is about to happen when Prim and my parents rush into the room. Prim wraps her hands around my neck and begins to sob. I can't hold anything else in and begin to cry also. I love her and I always will. A few moments go by and I finally look into her blue eyes, "Prim, you are everything to me. And I love you so much. You have to do me a big favor. Will you?" I ask.

She shakes her head without saying a word.

"Don't forget me. Remember all of our good memoires. And the memories will keep me alive." I almost whispered but I want everyone to hear it. I want them to know that I will always be there.

She closed her eyes and hugged me again, "I will never forget you, and I know what you are thinking. I hear your nightmares from my room. And even if I disagree…..I will support you. "She leans towards my ear, "that boy is lucky that he has you." Of course she knows. I scream his name during my dreams. I smiled, knowing that she knows that I won't be returning. Even though she's young, she's very mature for her age. She's very smart.

"Please, please don't forget me!" she cried.

"Never!" I explained cupping her cheeks in my hand. "I can never forget you!" and this is where I cry again.

My dad comes and sits on my left and strokes my hair. He doesn't say a word because really, there's nothing to say. I will miss them so much, and I don't want to die. I think how they will live with only one child, and what a bakery would be without me.

My mother interrupts my thoughts when she starts to laugh. I look at her shocked. How can she laugh and feel happy in this very moment right now?

"Maybe district 12 will have a winner this year!" she giggled again.

My eyes grew big. Did she mean it? Me winning? Against all the careers and tributes who are trained for this their entire life, and me turning out to win? Did she mean it or was she kidding? She looked at me and understood what I was thinking because she continues, "that boy! He's a fighter alright!" and walked out the door with a smile on her face.

I sat there is shock. The words replaying and replaying in my mind. My mother had no hope in me. She laughed because I was going to die. She was never going to accept who I am. I am just me. KATNISS EVERDEEN! Tears started to roll down my face again. She doesn't even have the courage to say how thankful she is for me risking my life for her "special" daughter. The peace keepers came in and told us our time was up. I gave Prim my last hug, and she sprinted out of the room. My dad slowly got up, and was kissed me on my forehead and walked to the door. Before he left he said, "That boy must be special to have my daughter's heart." And right after that he is gone.

I told my dad everything. Even though he wouldn't reply he was a good listener. I told him my nightmares and my experience with Peeta. I told him that I loved Peeta and I don't know why. I remember one day when I asked him why I liked him and I barely knew him, his response was, "it's like how I loved his mother. Love just happens and it will never go away."

Tears ran down my face. I crawled on the couch and tucked my head between my knees and cried. I wasn't really expected to have another guest because no one really liked me because I was from the richer part of town, but when I looked up I was shocked. Shocked to see Gale in the room.

His eyes were blood shot red and I knew that he probably finished up talking to Peeta. They have been friends for so long. He sat down by my side and gave me a fake smile. I know that it was, but I smiled back because he's really trying.

"Catnip…." He trailed off. It was an awkward moment when I finally spoke up, "I'm fine Gale. Really I am. And I will do everything I can to bring Peeta back." I explained.

He looks at my shocked and put his hands on my shoulder. He kept shaking his head at me.

"That's why I like you Catnip, you are brave and strong. Even though Peeta is my best friend and he can hunt and run. But you are very strong up here." He says pointing to my head, "and you have as good as a chance to make it out then he does."

He thinks I can make it out of there? I'm speechless and I don't know what to say.

"Catnip…." He starts to say but he is interrupted by the sound of my laugh. He looks as me with a confused face, and probably thinks I'm crazy.

"My name is Katniss…..not Catnip." I giggled. He smiles and laughs as well,

"That's really embarrassing. I have a crush on girl who I guess I don't even know her name." but right after that he stops because he knows he said too much.

"Cr-cr-crush?" I stuttered. His cheeks get really pink and so do mine. Gale has a crush on me? Out of all the girls, why me?

"yaaa….your beautiful and you always keep your head up high. And I know that you can make it. Don't ever look the other direction." He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed again and stare at him. He really does believe that I can make it out alive. But he doesn't know what I am planning to do. I smile and the peace keepers come in and practically drag him out. Before the doors closed he called out, " See you soon Catnip." And the doors shut.

I shook my head. Catnip. It actually doesn't sound so bad. I sighed and cried again. It was a short to the station. My eyes were red and tired. We walked in the station and the place was swarmed with reporters. I should have not cried but I guess if I am going to die, it really didn't matter. I looked to my left and too see Peeta. He looks actually bored and fine. But in those deep blue eyes, he looks scared. We have to stand for a few minutes for the train while the cameras gobble up our images, then we're allowed inside and the door closed mercifully behind up. The train moves at once.

I know that our journey to the capitol will take less than a day. Goosebumps ran up my arm just thinking about walking through the Capitol.

I was directed to my sleeping chamber when I ran into Haymitch. His eyes were red and his breathe made me almost vomit.

"If they ask," he whispered, "I am taking a nap." And he walks somewhere up the stairs which is not his room. I scrunched my nose from the disgusting alcohol breathe he left and walked in my room. This place has everything and it's huge. I slowly crawled onto the bed and laid there for awhile. It wasn't that long till Effie Trinket comes and collects me for supper. I through on some clothes and follow her to the dining room. There was no one at the table expect piles and piles of food. I sit down and Effie said she will go get Peeta. She hurried off while I sit here alone. I stare at the food. I have never in my entire life seen such food. Chicken to soup and breakfast to desert. Effie comes back followed by Peeta, and he takes the seat beside me.

"Where's Haymitch?" ask Effie Trinket brightly.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I lied knowing that Haymitch didn't even bother to look in his room.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," she says. I try to hold in my laughter because I think she is relieved by Haymitch's absence and so am I.

The supper was delicious and I ate as much as I can. Soon after I hated myself for stuffing to much sweets in me at a time, because I can barley hold it in. I look at Peeta and he looks exactly what I feel, he's all green and looks about to vomit.

Later that night, we were scooted off to the living room to watch the reapings. I didn't pay attention, because I really don't want to know who I am going to face later. After she turns off the TV and adds a comment, " your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

Somehow, even in this situation, I laugh, "He was drunk. He's drunk every year."

"Every day!" Peeta adds which is the first time he talked since he was reaped.

"Yes!" hissed Effie, "how odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world of these Games. The one who advised you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

For perfect timing, Haymitch comes in, "I miss super?" he says and vomits all over the carpet and falls into the mess.

"So laugh away!" says Effie Trinket. She hops in her pointy shoes around the pool of vomit and flees the scene.

**This is probably the last update for today. I have to get ready for school tomorrow…greeeatt!(sarcastically). Well I hope you guys enjoy this and please review! Please please please. I will update probably tomorrow after practice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't update. I have school then practice. Then school and a games and so much work! And I really never had time to write the chapters. But its spring break now and I will be writing a lot. FINALLY spring break!YAY! So excited. And this chapter is really short, sorry about that but I forgot to write this one, so this was quick. Not that exciting. But sorry again and please its was like 1,000 words. ugggghhhh ph well! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

I slowly take in the scene of our mentor, who stands up with vomit all over his face. Effie is right, he will probably have no idea what is happening and kill us off in arena. This frustrates me. I am trying to save Peeta and if he doesn't get a chance to win, I personally will kill Haymitch. I slowly stand up from the couch and push Haymitch out of the living room.

"Take it easy sweetheart," he says after I shove Haymitch into his bathroom, "I muph mpfh"

I didn't quiet catch his last words because now he is muffling and he can barely walk. I turn on the shower and stare at Haymitch. I cannot undress him. This is weird and disgusting. I don't want to find what is under all the stink, vomit, and stain clothes. I shivered. I feel like I might about to vomit.

"You go to bed, I got this." Peeta says and starts taking Haymitch's shirt off, who still doesn't know what's happening. I stand there, taking in Peeta. He has a scowl look on his face and his nose is scrunched up. it smells awful in here.

"You better go now, unless you want to see the show." he says with a smile on his face. I nodded my head and headed back into my compartment.

I put on some nightgowns and laid in bed. Today I will not be able to go to sleep. I know this for a fact. I sat there for what seems to be a matter of hours. If I close my eyes now, I will see him. See him being torture and in pain. The guilt will rise in me and I will be crying. And today I need to be strong. If I am going to do this, I have to be strong. I stared at the ceiling and pictured Prim. Oh Prim, I miss you so much. I hear her laugh and giggle and her quack. Her blond hair flowing in the wind, and the smell of roses when she comes near you. And her eyes. It is her secret weapon. If you stare at them you will get lost in them. She can convince you of doing anything with those blue eyes. I giggle remembering a day when she brought home Butter cup. He was ugly and nasty. I tried to drown him, but when she begged, those eyes just stared at me. My mom fixed him up, but I still hated him. And he hated me. But how she convinced me was with her eyes. I sighed and notice I been crying. But I didn't do anything about it. These are happy tears, and I will not let myself go down without a fight.

Somehow, I drift off into another world where Prim was safe and happy, and no nightmares came to me.

"It's a big big day," Effie says pounding on my door. I sighed and slowly got up and threw on some clothes that were in my dresser. Its breakfast time and I'm starving. I entered the dining room and notice no one was there. I sat down and they served me so many types of food, some I don't even know what. I ate the bread, because bread was reminding me of home. Peeta enters the room with Haymitch and sits right next to me, and Haymitch sits across from me. He doesn't even look like he knew what happened last night. I shook my head and finished my breakfast. We are supposed to get tips from him and I really need to know what our strategy is.

"What's the strategy when we enter the arena?" I said interrupting Haymitch pouring more spirit into his coffee cup.

"Stay alive!" and with this he laughs. This irritates me. He thinks this is a joke. But it's not. This is my life. I grabbed the steak knife that was on the table and flung it straight down where his fingers where that was about to take the cup and drink it. "Very funny," I said, "But not to me."

And this he lost his smile. His fingers inches from being taken off, he had a good sense to take them back away from the cup. But that just makes him angrier; he flings his hand across the stable and punches me in the jaw. I fall back and collapse of the floor.

Peeta who was watching this the whole time, Grabs his hand and swipes the cp off the table, which shatters all over the floor "watch it!" he yells.

But this time, Haymitch didn't do anything. He stared at us intill I got back on my feet and asked for some ice from one of the servants.

"No its looks like you got into a fight before we arrived to the Capitol." He says.

"That's against the law." Peeta says and the first time looking at me.

"Not unless you had been caught. Even better." He says standing up, "Does it look like we got a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch questions.

"No!"I yelled, "I just don't want to die"

"Well let's make us a deal. I will as sober as I can be throughout this to help you guys out, unless both of you don't do that." He says pointing to the table, "and don't resist what they are going to do in the capitol. It's going to hurt."

With this we both nod, we can't do anything about it. It's better before a couple of minutes ago. But I want to be a fighter and I don't want anyone telling me what to do so I added in, "we'll see" and walked out of the room.

**Sorry it's short. But I wrote two chapters and I realized I missed this one so I wrote this one real quick. Nothing important really, just showing Katniss has a little of a big mouth. I hope you enjoyed it!please Revieww! Thanx and sorry that its short. I will post a longer one next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. This chapter was a fun one to write.**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The hunger Ga,mes**

**(I wish I did )**

Chapter five

The team rips away all the hair on my body. But if I have to keep a good side on them, I have to keep my mouth shut, so I do. My whole prep team are girls so I feel a little bit comfortable being naked around them. I am interrupted I my thoughts when I realized that it's quiet. No one is talking like they have been this past 5 hours. I open my eyes and see all three of them staring at me with their mouths open. I slowly get up and walk towards the mirror. What are they looking at? And right then I drop my mouth too!

That person is not me. It can't be me. Her hair is flowy and silky, and she has curves that she had never had before. Her grey eyes sparkles every time she smiles. There are no burn marks from cooking her entire life. They are all gone. This person cannot be me. She looks sexy. No! She looks beautiful...

"I...I..."I tried to speak but nothing comes out. I am speechless. How could they turn a girl who really didn't care what she looks like, into this?

I turn around and get a really good look at my prep team. Because really they made me look like this, I should at least know who they are. Blaze, is one of them. She looks somewhat as a boy. At first I thought she was. She has a thick face and short hair with a Mohawk. She has muscles and she has a straight body with no chests and a little butt. Velma is the totally opposite of blaze. She has bright pink hair and her nails are as long as my index finger. Her eyelashes touch her eye brows and her face is packed with thick makeup. And my third member of my prep team is Jinny. Whose skinny as a pencil. She has long black hair that touches her butt and her skin is white as a ghost.

Now all three of them are looking at me stunned.

"You're hot!" yells Velma, "you actually look good!" Her face had a weird expression on it and so I manage to smile a little. She is right about one thing. I am hot.

"all the boys will go crazy for you!" Jinny squeals.

"Unless you have a boyfriend at home..." blaze ads in joining the conversation," do you?"

I look down. Because really, I don't have one. And I can't tell them my deal with Peeta. That is a complicated story. I'm completely speechless. And I can't tell them about Gale either. I really don't know what to do..,,,I hesitated, hoping that they don't notice but they do.

"You do! OMG! Well he is going to be jealous when every guy wants you!" Velma says," we'll..."

"Velma! I'll be over her if..." blaze begins but someone interrupts her.

"Girls, girls, girls! Give her a break!" a woman says and opens the doors excusing them. They say their goodbyes to me and exit the room. The woman is beautiful. Her face is natural, not a mark or wrinkle on her face.

"I'm Portia. You must be your designer." she says in a voice that is lacking in the capitols accent," will you spin for me?" she says twirling her finger. I do so and when I finish she has a smile on her face. She tosses me some clothes and we enter a room where I can eat. After a several minutes of eating in awkward silent she says," you are really pretty"

I smile and blush cause back home I never think as myself as pretty. She continues knowing that I won't speak," people are here pretty, but that's after they have makeup and they're hair done, but you... You are naturally pretty."

"thank you" I replied. This somehow makes me happy and boosts my confidence.

"so my partner Cinna, who is your partners designer, don't want to do the same thing as usual for the ceremony. We want to show the fire instead of the coal itself. You're not afraid of fire are you?" she asks with a wide smile on her face.

It was that long that I was dressed and now standing in the elevator heading down to the first floor, ready for the ceremony. My hands are shaking and I feel like I am going to puke. I hate being spot lights. My mind is racing and I stare at Portia when the elevator doors open. I like her, she is probably the nicest, or regular person here. She can tell how nervous I am so she gives me a hug," your fine. Peeta will be right next to you the whole time" and she gives me a push out the elevator. I spot Haymitch, Peeta, and another person around a black chariot and I am guessing that's ours. They are laughing and enjoying themselves and I don't know why. How can they enjoy themselves? I know that I can't. Haymitch notices me across the room and chuckles something. Then all of them turn around and staring at me. I don't know why. But my heart is racing and I am so scared. I slowly walk towards them and put my head up high. _I can do this_, I told myself, _I can do this_. Before I can make it to them someone behind me speaks, "and your form district 12?"

I turn around and notice a boy with dirty blond hair, and quiet large staring at me.

"do all the girls look like you?" he says with a flirty smile," maybe I should go to 12,"

This stirs something inside of me. There is no more butterflies crawling In me, there is anger and alarm. I close the space between us.

"12 is not so bad!" I snapped.

"pretty and sassy. I like you." he says finishing the space between us. I feel his warmth and I want to hit him right now. I am boiling inside. Two can play this game, I think.

"You don't know me." I say giving him a smile.

" oh and when do I get to know you." he replied putting his hand on my cheeks," what about tonight? My room?"

Before I can get a swing at him, Peeta gives him a push. It was a pretty hard push because the boy went stumbling back.

"watch it!" Peeta yells.

The boy gets up and about to charge at him and I walked right between them,

"Back off" I hissed. He looked at me and shook his head.

"whatever you say sweet thing." before I could do anything he kisses me on the cheek and jogs off to his chariot. I turned around to see Peeta, eyes glaring into mine. He grabs my hand without another word and pulls me to our chariot.

"what did the boy want" Haymitch mumbles when we arrived.

"Nothing!" Peeta quickly replied. But I wasn't going to lie to Haymitch. We can't lie.

"he said I looked pretty and..." I don't know if I can continue but Haymitch out of nowhere laughs.

"you look hot!" Haymitch says when he has time to breathe.

Did he just say hot? Me hot? This cannot by right. I really don't know what I look like because I didnt get a chance it see. But I realized that Peeta is wearing exactly what I am wearing. The cape the boots all shimmering hen you move. And he does look stunning. Before I can say anything Effie comes in.

"Katniss you look like a lady!" and shoves us into the chariot.

About 5 min later, we enters the circle and on fire. At first I thought Portia was crazy, but we are dazzling. Cinna, tells us to hold hands right before we enter and Peeta grabs my hand and we walk out.

This is where I began to dream. I have never thought that I was going to hold hands with someone that I loved. Somehow we were in front of the President mansion and Peeta was letting go of my hand when I whispered," wait please don't let go. I don't want to fall out of this."

He nods and looks at the president again who is giving us a long dull speech. After we enter the training room and are reunite with everyone I let out a huge sigh.

"You guys wee dazzling!" Portia says and helps Cinna extinguish the flames.

I let go of Peeta's hand and sighed. I don't want him to go. I want him with me, by my side the whole time.

"Sorry," I said to Peeta ,"you did great"

"I don't think it mattered if I did great. Everyone's eyes were on you." he blushed before continuing, "even mine."

I stared at him; I stare in his blue eyes. This I who I fell In love with. I smiled, "not my eyes." I whispered," they were on someone else" and with that I kissed him on his cheek and left him speechless.

**Finally I finished this chapter. I don't know what to do during the private training session. So if you guys have any ideas…..I would love them. I hope you like this chapter! And please Review and follow. Thanx! **


	6. Chapter 6

**h****i guys! who watched the hunger games last night! i did! aaahhhh it was so good. but they did mess up with a few things. like Rues death, and mostly Peeta and Katniss only kissed once. Only once! but overall if was good. the movie kinda went bad! but if you havnt watched the movie GO NOW!**

******well heres another chapter. i hope u guys like it. and please review! ENJOY!  
><strong>

Chapter 6:

Training went by in a blur. Haymitch had told me to stay away from the knives, and for Peeta to stay away from the bow and arrows. But during one of the training days, I picked up the knives and threw it a little. I didn't miss one shot. And of course the boy from district 2 was watching me. Actually the whole time I was training I have catched him glaring at me. I shivered just thinking about that. But now I am sitting here and waiting for my turn for the one on one with the game makers. Peeta just went in and now I am alone. Sitting here in the creepy dark room.

"Katniss Everdeen" a lady said stepping out of the way so I can enter.

I have no idea what I am going to do in here. I kind of already threw knives today but I guess I will again, it's the only thing I can do. I walked into the room where I notice the game makers eating and laughing and singing songs. This frustrates me, how am I suppose to help Peeta out, when none of them are watching me?

I walked over to the knives and picked the smallest size. Because the little knives can go father and faster when I throw it. There were already dummies set up so I threw the knives one by one right into the heart and the head. They were perfect shots. I was actually amazed at myself that I didn't miss one. I had two more knives in my hand and I turned around to see if they are watching.

Not one person was watching me. Even though I am from district 12, they should give me respect and watch me. I don't even know if they watched me at all. All that work for nothing. They were all gathered around singing and eating that stupid cake that just came in.

"Hello?" I shouted waving my hands in the air.

None of them turned around. They just kept on doing what they were doing. There was a big circle around one guy because they were talking about his hat. HIS HAT! I am going to die soon, and they are discussing about someone's odd stupid hat. I put one of the knives in my hand and flung it across the room striking the hat and pinning it against the wall. But I was not done yet. The last knife I had, shattered the glass, that the guy that used to have the odd hat on his head, all over the floor.

This shut them up. No more singing, no more eating, and no more dancing. They all, in shocked, was staring at me.

"Well you weren't paying attention to me before, but now I got you attention now." I spoke with my arms on my hips. If they want, the girl on fire. Well here she is. "Thank you for paying attention to me."

And right after that, I was gone. I walked out of there without them excusing me. I don't care what they say. I am about to die and they can't even pay attention to me. I sighed and walked out of the elevator where Haymitch, Cinna, Peeta, and Effie were sitting at the dining table. They have been here for awhile and they ate without me because Peeta is laying back in his chair burping. I plopped down on my chair, and once I did my food was already out.

"So…" Haymitch begins but before he can say anything else I interrupted him.

"I'm in trouble!" the words just spilled out of my mouth like I was practicing it for awhile. Which I didn't. I didn't think I was going to tell them what happened, but when they see my score, I will have to tell them how I got that low score.

This got their attention. All of them are watching me with curious faces, but I continued.

"You can't say anything after I tell you. I know what I did was bad, but they deserved it. They weren't paying attention to me. If I am going to die, they at least know who I am." There are still looking at me, none of them saying a word.

"I threw to knives at the game makers." I said almost in a whisper. Their faces, turned curiosity to shock to scared. Effie is the one who breaks the silent.

"You what? Why would you do that?" she screeched.

I stood up banging my hands on the table, "Effie, I said you can't be mad at me. And they weren't paying attention! It was their fault." I was getting mad. I forgot she is one of them. I like Effie. She is probably someone I can call a friend. But I guess I forgot that she has friends here, and she lives here. Peeta put his hand on my shoulder, and somehow that relaxes me so I sit down. Its quiet now and I feel guilty. I feel guilty because this is probably not going to help Peeta at all. I failed. I failed to keep Peeta safe. I never fail. I always get what I want. And I want Peeta to make it home.

Out of nowhere Haymitch laughs. "I never thought that anyone would have the guts to do it. And coming from you! That sweet little princesses, Is shocking." He says laughing again.

I am no little Princesses. I am not sweet, and cute. I am just me. The girl on fire.

"well well well, " Portia says entering the room. " maybe the girl on fire suits you after all."

She has a smile on her face, and I smile back. She is the only one that actually knows me.

"Well, when I was shooting with the bow and arrows, I shot everyone perfect and I don't think they were paying attention at all either. " Peeta who finally spoke up, "so I guess what you did wasn't so bad after all."

I smiled for thanking him of turning the conversation around so I won't hit Haymitch in the face.

" Before I lose my patience, let's go see your score." Effie says calmly.

And with this we all walk into the living room and watch the tribtes receive there score.

A boy from district one, Marvel, gets an 8. And the girl from district 1, gets an 8 also. Both the tributes from district 2 get a number 10. The boy name Cato is probably celebrating because of that. A small boy from district 3, gets a 5. And so does this girl, which she kind of look like a fox to me, gets a 5 to. The rest of the people get between and 5 or a 7. But I was shocked to see a little girl from district 11, Rue, to get a 7. She so little and she remind me of Prim. Sweet innocent prim to get a 7. I shake my head to get that out of the way. I cannot think about Prim. She already knows that I am not coming home. That I will never come home again. I wiped my eyes so I won't cry and look back at the screen. District 12 is up next. First it's Peeta and I feel my heart racing.

The TV reads PEETA MELLARK – 10

Everyone in the room is cheering and automatic I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Congratulations Peeta." I whispered in his ear. I let go and he looks at me and smiles. "Thanks." He mouths.

But it's not done. I still have to go. I feel light headed and my heart is racing again. But this time it's faster.

The TV reads KATNISS EVERDEEN – 12

A 12! And with this everyone is celebrating. I even get up and hug Haymitch. This will totally help Peeta. And I have not failed him yet. When everything dies down Effie tells us to go on to bed and so we do. But before I enter the room, Peeta stops me.

"I need to tell you something." He whispers. I turn around and ask him what.

He doesn't look at me once when he speaks, " I…..i…..i kind of…." But before he can finish he dashes into his room without saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! My spring break is almost over. boo. Oh well. Here is another chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. I wish I didn't but I don't**

Chapter 7:

Peeta isn't acting normal. He's kind of jumpy and loud. I don't know what has gotten into him. But I want to know what he was going to tell me last night. Last night I had no nightmares. It was actually a peaceful dream. Prim, my father and I were just baking, and doing what we normally do. Then Gale stopped by, gave the squirrel he shot earlier in the day, kissed me on the cheek, and headed out. The kiss made me blush, but I don't know why the kiss made me blush. I never thought Gale like that, as a matter fact. I never thought any boy like that except Peeta. But Gale somehow sneaked up on me, and every time I think about him, I want him. So badly.

I shook my head and push the thought back somewhere else. I can't think about any of this, if I am going to sacrifice my life for Peeta, I cannot think about anything except how to keep Peeta safe. I sighed and jumped from the bed and threw on some clothes that were the first thing I saw.

"It's going to be a big big big day!" Effie shouts behind my door.

She's crazy. That is the only thing I can think of. She is always on schedule, and tomorrow is the interview so today we are prepping for it. That means hours and hours with Haymitch. Just that thought makes me shiver.

I opened the door and sprinted down to the room where Haymitch sits alone.

"Hello sweetheart. Some ones eager for today." Haymitch says eating some meat that was on his plate.

Him calling me sweetheart ticks me off, my dad used to call me sweetheart. My poor dad. I wonder what they are doing today. Prim Is probably off In school, and my father is running the bakery. I can see him now, his eyes in pain. He's slow today, scared for tomorrow. For the interviews that need to go my way. And my mother is still sleeping because she needs to get her "beauty sleep." But I can't, she would tell me, because I am not pretty nor have beauty. So the sleep won't help. I role my eyes and focus back on Haymitch.

"I want to coach separately." I blurted out.

He looks up from the table and back down. "That could manage."

I politely sit myself down across the table and eat my breakfast that is served to me. Peeta enters the room and Haymitch discusses the plan to Effie. Every couple of minutes she would look over at me and look back down.

I forgot Peeta was in the room until he made me jump, " what are they talking about?"

"Just our lessons for today. They are wondering how to split us up." I replied with my head down. I don't want to look up at him. I feel guilty doing this because we are a team. Well sort of.

"Split us up?" he questions.

Before I can say another word, Haymitch spins around, "okay Katniss you go with Effie for 4 hours and I will have Peeta. Then we will switch."

Everyone was nodding in agreement except for Peeta.

"Why are you splitting us up?" Peeta questions again. But he wasn't looking at Haymitch or Effie to answer, he was looking at me. I sighed and turned around.

I meet his eyes and I am fallen back. If you can stare into his eyes for a while, you'll probably get lost in them. I know he is waiting for the answer but I don't know what to tell him. I looked at my hands then back at him.

"I told them I wanted to be taught separately." All he did was to shake his head and was leaded off into another room where Haymitch and Peeta can work. And I am stuck with the crazy girl.

It had been nearly 4 hours and I have been wearing high heels for most of the time. I plopped on the bed, "Effie no more! These hurt."

I sat up into a sitting position and started taking the high heels off when Effie smacks my hand.

"Beauty hurts. Rise up and walk" Effie orders.

I giggle to myself because Effie is nowhere of being pretty. She looks funny in her bright pink wig, which has to hate her head. Because every time she moves, it always is falling off. I walked some more intill our time was out. I have blisters on my feet and they are big and red.

"Effie! This hurts!" I screamed at her.

"Katniss. Ladies do not scream. Use your inside voice." Effie says smiling at me like my feet are okay. She is still telling me what to do and I do not like it.

"NO!" I shouted walking out of the room, "it hurts and I am being me. Not a lady." And walk out.

The four hours with Haymitch was dreadful. In the interview, you have to go with a look to get more sponsors. For example, sexy, bold, shy, cute, or funny. But I am none of these. I am not funny. I will refuse to make the capitol laugh, they don't deserve happiness. I am not cute or shy. Haymitch tells me that I have a big mouth and I need to shut it up. I am not bold, I am nervous and scared. And I am not sexy. Well to me I am not. So Haymitch is trying to work that angle on me. But in my opinion, I don't want to be flirting and batting me eyelashes to freaks that will be in the audience. I refuse to do that.

"I will not do that!" I protest throwing my arms around me.

"What about hard to get. You see how the other tributes treat you. Look at the boy from district 2. What's his name….Cato. He likes you because you're hard to get. "

"That boy is just waiting for me to die. I am not going down without a fight!"

Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and says, "Look at me. If you can get other tributes to help you out. Then you can help Peeta."

I blink in shock. Was it that obvious that I like this boy? Prim and my father found out in my night mares, and now Haymitch.

But somehow 4 hours are gone and its late so we eat dinner and go to bed. I jump in the shower and push buttons to experiment with them. Some wash your body and your hair, but there are some buttons that down even help you get washed. Like there is this button that changes the water into cheese. So I take another shower, just to get cheese out of my hair. I threw on some clothes, and quietly walk out of my bedroom. I wonder around lost for awhile intill I spot Haymitch in the living room.

"Don't even try to save me. You and I both know that Peeta will have a better chance getting out of here then I do." I sit on the couch farthest from him. But all he did was nod.

"Can you please help me? Help me save him. Get him out before me." I pleaded.

Haymitch looks at me with a curious face, "how much does he mean to you?"

"A lot" and with this I head back into my room and sleep.

I wake up with my prep team surrounding me, ready for the day. I have been bathed about 7 times and my skin is tingling. My hair is done; it's curled, touching my stomach. My makeup is sparkly and I shine every time I move. I am sexy. I am beautiful. Portia come in with my dress and I try it on. It's the shortest dress I have ever worn. But it's beautiful. Its red and flames basically bounce around it. I am radiant. I am beautiful. I head downstairs into the room where every tribute sits and watch the interviews on the TV. I sit down next to Peeta and watch the TV.

Caesar is talking and laughing with the crowds intill he announces, " whose ready for the interviews?" and now we start.

The interviews are going by so fast but I pay attention when I hear my name come from the interview with Cato.  
>"What do I think about Katniss Everdeen? I think she is beautiful and unique. She has a lot of courage to stand up for her sister." Cato replies.<p>

"She does doesn't she. Well she is very unique." Caesar answers then they go on and on about some kind of sword. But I don't pay attention to anything else intill they are already calling me up. I take a deep breath and walk out on stage and take my place on the chair.

"Katniss Everdeen! How are you?" Caesar says.

"I'm fine. Thank you."I reply to quickly.

"So how do you thing about the other tributes?" Caesar questions.

I know where he is trying to do, and I will play along. I cannot let them know that I am weak. "Well I met a few during training and someone of them are really outstanding."

"And what about Cato. Is there anything going on between you two?"

This angers me. Cato? Yuck. Ya he maybe handsome and cute, but he is here to kill me. Not be my lover.

"There might. But I kind of already had my eye on someone else." I said. This is it. Now or never. "Well its Peeta."

You can hear the audience cheer and shout.

"Does he know?" Caesar questions.

"Not intill now. I have always wanted to tell him how I feel but I might die, so now is so much better than later." And right when I finish the buzzer goes off. Everyone is screaming and crying and enjoying what I have just said.

I walked off the stage and sat next to the seat when Cato sits down. Peeta's interview started and I want to know what he's saying but Cato is distracting. He's talking about something but I'm not paying attention.

"Go away!"I yell. He rolls his eyes and walks away. I probably missed what he said about me intill Caesar asks him how he feels about my interview.

Peeta laughs and replies, "I think it's funny because I was going to say the same thing. Only I am in love with Katniss Everdeen. And I know she could win."

**Oh no. theres going to be like a love triangle with cato, and peeta, and Katniss. Well not really cuz Katniss never had feelings to Cato. So we'll see. Hope you enjoyed it and please review and favorite. I will post another one up today too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I said I would post another chapter yesterday, but I got to tired. So here it another one. And its short I know, but there wasn't a lot to put in. okay enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

The buzzer goes off and Peeta sits down next to me, where my mouth is still open.

"Well this game is going to be the best one yet!" Caesar explains.

Then we are dismissed and everyone goes back to their floor. But I don't move, I sit in these chairs intill Peeta joins me. There is an awkward silence between us, and I just stare at the floor.

When I was little, I have liked Peeta for his courage and his bravery. But I have never thought of him liking me. And now he's trying to save me. It's my turn to save him I Turn around to look at him.

"Was it true?" I said not even caring if the cameras were around. I want to know if he actually did feel the same way that I feel for him, or if it was just for the games.

He finally looks up, with his blue eyes staring right through me, and replies, "I always did." He grabs my hand and continues, "Haymitch told me. You can't fight for me. You have to win! You have to go home, to Prim and your family. Don't waste your life for me!"

Of course Haymitch said something. That drunken bastard. I shook my head disagreeing, "No!" I said rising from the chair, "Peeta when I walked up on that stage, I vowed to myself that I will not go home. I even told gale and prim that I won't go home. I am going to die!" Tears ran across my cheek and I sprinted out of the room and walked in the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, I sprinted in my room, not even caring to eat dinner.

That night I cried. Cried intill I had nothing left in me. Peeta loves me. I smile at this. He actually does love me. And I love him too. And somehow, I fell asleep with a smile on my face but it slowly faded away when my nightmare began.

_I'm running. As fast as lighting and I stop to look around to see where I am. I notice that I am in the arena. I hear voices, and branches cracking. Where's Peeta. I need to save him. _

_ "We found her!" someone yells._

"_Get her!" another voice yell_

_ I try to run in the opposite direction, but I can't move. My feet are not moving. I try as hard as I can to move, but they won't move. I am paralyzed! I turn to see if there is anything I can fight them off with. There's nothing. All three of the careers are staring at me, with blood in their mouths. I recognize one of them, Cato. He has blood all over his shirt and hands and a large smile that goes to ear to ear. _

_ "Lover boy just died. Very slowly." He says stepping closer to me, "Now your next!' and with this he takes a knife and pulls it out of his jacket._

_ I cry. Not because I am going to die, crying because Peeta had died. _

_ "Kill me fast Cato," I cried._

"_I will!" and he launches at me with Peeta's blood dripping off the blade._

_ I will be home soon Peeta I think._

"It's a big big big day!" Effie calls out.

The game is going to start today. I got out of bed, slowly and threw on the clothes that were on my drawer. Then I am guided to the roof with Portia and a hovercraft comes and picks us up. I place my hands and feet on the lover rungs and instantly it's as if I'm frozen. Some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.

I expected the ladder to release me then, but I'm still stuck when a man comes in carrying a syringe.

"This is just a tracker," he says, "the stiller you are, the more it won't hurt."

Still? I can't move. And hurt? I feel the sharp stab of pain as the needle inserts the metal tacking device deep under the skin on the inside of my forearm. Now the Game makers will always be able to trace my whereabouts in the arena. Wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

The ladder releases me and the man disappears. I eat a little, but I have no appetite anymore. I enter the launch room and Portia puts my hair In a braid. The clothes arrive, the same for every tribute. Portia frowns seeing the clothes, but says nothing but puts it on me.

"Are you ready?"Portia asks.

I don't say anything because I am not ready. She notices this and sits next to me and hugs me.

"I know you can do this. You're clever. You can win."

I only nod and wait in silence intill its time to launch.

"ALL TRIBUTES PREPARE TO LAUNCH" an announcer says. I walked over and stand on the circular metal plate.

"Run, find water. The rest will follow." Portia says.

I nod. Before the glass cylinder is lowering around me, Portia kissed me on my forehead and I see a tear go down her cheek. She taps her fingers under her chin. Head high.

I lift my chin and stand as straight as I can. The cylinder begins to rise. For maybe ten seconds, I'm in darkness and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the bright open air. My eyes are adjusting to the light so everything is shiny and dazzled.

Then I hear the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms all around me.

"Ladies and Gentle men let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

**I know again, sorry that it's short. It's like less than 1,000 words. But the next chapter will be longer because now the game begins! Yay! And for the heads up, I will not be able to put up another chapter intill like Tuesday or Wednesday because I have a game after school tomorrow. Sorry! Please review, I really want to know if you guys like this or not!**

** And I am already thinking about if I should go on and continue it through catching fire. Because of gale and his crush on Katniss. So Tell me what you guys think!**

**Thank, ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

** So I said that I wouldn't post today, but I don't want to do my math homework. So I did this instead. ENJOY!**

** Also, I know that Katniss is not really like what she is in the books. But just remember that she is not the independent girl that saved her family. She doesn't know how to hunt and live in the wild because she is the bakers daughter. Remember Peeta and Katniss switched lives…**

** Okay now enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. Step off before the minute it up, and the land mines blow your legs off. This happened before to a little boy who sneezed and stepped back, which blew him to bits. That was sad and devastating, he didn't have a chance to try and win.

Sixty seconds to take in the ring of tributes all equidistant from the Cornucopia. We're on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard packed dirt. Behind the tributes across from me, I can see nothing, indicating either a steep downward slope or even a cliff. To my right lays a lake. To my left and back, sparse piney woods. I let out a huge breathe because I know this is where Peeta would run off to, and he can be safe.

I closed my eyes. Knowing that the time is almost up. I picture him, his blue eyes glittering every time he smiles. Just when he smiles brings goose bumps across my arms. I love him. And I will protect him no matter what.

I quickly glance up at the clock that hangs in front of the Cornucopia, _39._

_38_

_37_

_36_

_ I look at Peeta and notice he is starring at the bow._

_35_

_34_

_ No you can't!_

_33_

_32_

_31_

_30_

_ You'll probably die!_

_29_

_28_

_ Please don't_

_27_

_26_

_25_

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21 _

_ Run to the woods. Follow your instincts!_

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

_ Please don't do it. Run away_

_14_

_13_

_ Don't go anywhere near the bloodbath_

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_ He's looking at me!_

_7 _

_6_

_ I shake my head. He must know what this means. He can't go near that bow. He could die!_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_ Follow your heart Peeta!_

_1_

The gong rings out.

Isprinted off towards the middle. I really didn't have a plan, I should be listening to Portia, but I just can't let Peeta die now! He needs me.

I just let my feet take me where I am going and before anyone can reach it first, I grab the bow and arrows. I don't know how to shoot a bow, so I sprinted even closer to the middle to get a hand on a weapon that I can use.

Something shiny catches my eye, and I see it. And I know that's for me. It's a knife, but not just any knife. It's the knife that I threw at the game makers with. I quickly dashed over and grabbed it with my other bare hands. I laughed a little, this was defiantly for me. I turn around and look at the scene that I am in. about a dozen or so tributes are hacking away at one another at the horn. Several lie dead already on the ground. Those who have taken flight are disappearing into the trees or into the void opposite me. I panic, trying to see Peeta. Did he make it? Or did I actuallyfail, and my nightmares will actually come true?

Before I can find out, I am yanked by my hair and go crashing towards the ground. I let out a high pitch scream when I crash. The boy stares at me, with a grin on his face, but in his green eyes, I see fear.

"No Marvel!" a familiar voice calls out, "Shes useful."

His grin disappears and he sprints off towards another girl who is whimpering and pleading for her life. It's not a second later he stabs her through the neck with his sword. I flinched at this, if It wasn't for someone, I would have been that girl that just died.

I hopped on my feet and dig my feet into the hard-packed earth as I run.

"Katniss! Don't go!" the same familiar voice screams. But I don't dare to turn around. I need to go. _Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water. _I think and I do. But before I do, I have to make sure he is okay.

Then I spot him. Peeta. He there, at the beginning of the woods with a small black backpack in his hand staring at me. He's probably confused why I took the bow and arrows, but I had to. I knew he would run towards it, andthen he would be one of those tributes lying dead on the floor. He takes off and so do I. I give these to him, later on. If I don't die….

I run into the woods. And continuing to intill I actually feel safe to jog. And really, can you feel safe in the woods. For awhile I jog in a steady pace. It wasn't that long intill I was out of breathe. I know that I am not strong, and I am not like Peeta or Gale that run and hunt all the time, so I can't run for hours. I keep the knife in my hand, ready for any attackers, but none come out.

I have been running for awhile, but I am not that tired. But my legs are shaking and the sky is getting dark so I know that I should get a place to sleep.

I spot a few bushes that can cover my body, so I squeeze myself in them. The temperature dropped quickly, and I know I can't make a fire now. The careers are probably searching at night and I can't let them track me down. Not now, when I have a life to save.

There are sticks, mud, and pine needles, so I place them over my body to maybe warm me up. Nothing helps so I put my sleeve in my mouth and bit on it, to get my mind on something else. I hear the cannons fire. Each shot represents a dead tribute. The fighting must have stopped at the Cornucopia. They never collect the bloodbath bodies' intill the killers have dispersed. On the opening day, they don't even fire the cannons until the initial fighting's over because its too hard to keep track of the fatalities. I flinched every time I hear a cannon. One…two….three…..on and on until they reach thirteen.

I shiver and hold in the tears that wanted to creep out. I am not girl who was trained for this; I am just a baker's girl. Who has a little sister, who idols me.

The anthem comes and processes the death recap. Through the bushes I can see the seal of the Capitol, which appears to be floating in the sky, the anthem fades out and the sky goes dark for a moment. I take a deep breath as the faces of the thirteen dead tributes begin and tick them off one by one on my fingers.

The first appeal is the girl from district 3. That means the Career tributes form 1 and 2 have all survives. That also means Cato had survived. I sighed; I really don't want to see him at all anymore**. Then **both tributes from 4 are dead. The boy from district 5…I guess fox-faced girl made it. I giggle, I like that nickname. Both tributes from 6, 7, and 8. Both from 9.

I've run through my fingers, only one more dead tribute to go. Is it Peeta? Maybe it's better, if hes gone already. _No_, I shook my head; _the boy you love will not go down without a fight. _And I was right. The last tribute died was a boy from District 10. He last through the day, I sigh. Relief flows through me. But not for long when my stomach growls. I'm hungry but I can't find food now, it's too dark. Tomorrow morning I will hunt for some food. But now, I have to go to sleep. Slowly, I allow my muscles to relax. My eyes close. The last thing I think is Peeta sleeping somewhere in a tree, safe and sound.

I wake up with brightness peeking through my eye lids. I sit up and stretch. It's only been a day, and I am hungry and thirsty. I know I am dehydrating fast, I grab my gear and start heading out. It feels like everywhere I step, I step on a stick or a twig. I have been walking a little bit when I notice a rabbit hanging from a thin wire. I recognize the twitch-up snares because I have over heard Gale taking about them. When the prey is caught, it's yanked into the air out of the reach of other hungry animals. I glanced back and notice that only Gale knows how to do these snares. Who else knows how to do this?

The answer comes to my mind, Peeta. He's Gale's best friend, and probably learned it from him. Just looking at the rabbits makes my stomach growl. I slowly raised my hand to the rabbit, but quickly backed away. I can't just take food from him. He needs it.

"You can have it" someone says from above. I step back and look up.

Some how I knew that it was Peeta. Hes just like a squirrel. He can practically live up in a tree.

"What would you eat?" I question.

"Well obviously you don't know how to hunt, and I have some other snares and I probably caught more. Take it you need it." He explained.

But before I can do anything I hear a snap.

Then more and more snaps and pounding are near backs. Several pairs of feet getting closer by the second. They found us! I panic. The Careers have found us. They are getting close and I can see Peeta is speechless.

I put my finger up to my lip and silently told him to be quiet. All he did was nod is head in agreement.

"Well well well, I have finally found you." Cato said walking towards me with 3 other tributes.

"Why don't we kill her now!" the boy from district 1 says, "she not going to help us. Shes weak!"

"Marvel, she could help us find where he is!" so marvel is his name. Are they looking for Peeta?

I interrupted, "well if you are looking for him, hes in the opposite direction. I saw him go in the woods over there at the bloodbath." I hope they can't tell that I am lying; I don't want them to know that Peeta is right above them. My heart is pounding and I hope they can't hear that either.

"Then who did this?" the girl from district 2 says grabbing the rabbit from Peeta's snare and throwing it over her shoulder.

Shit! "I did. I learned it from a friend back home." I said quickly, before they could say anything else I said, "So you need me or what?"

The girl from district two basically growls at me, "fine! But after we find him, I want you gone."

"Come on Clove, she reminds me of you!" Cato said laughing.

"She is not like me. Where did he go?" Clove snaps.

I point without saying another word and they start jogging that way. I follow them, but right before I leave I slowly place the bow and arrows under the tree where Peeta is, who is starring at me. Hes trying to hold his breathe to be quiet, but I know he is scared for me. He makes his lips in an "o" form, but all I do Is shake my head.

"Stay alive…." I whisper. And I sprint after the Careers, not wanting them to know my absence. He can have the bow. I know he can win with that. If he pictures us all like squirrels, then he can win. Shoot us down in seconds. I know that for a fact. I know he can win. And maybe when he goes home, he can find a girl that can bring joy to him. That he can smile, without it being forced. That he can grow up and old, and die happy.

This is what I want to happen for him. I just want him to be happy.

**I hope u guys like this! Aawww I am sooo tired! Well I will try to upload again, I'll try my best. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites.**

** Ill upload soon….I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that this is short, sorry about that, I rushed a little bit. But it's interesting!**

** Enjoy!**

**And thank you for your reviews, that made my day. **

Chapter 10:

It wasn't that long intill I entered the Careers' camp. I don't feel comfortable around here. I feel like if I make a wrong decision, or say something wrong they will kill me. Just like the girl from District 10.

It was horrible. Clove got bored and didn't want to kill her instantly. Slowly, she cut her ears, fingers, toes, and tongue off. Just to hear the girl cry and scream. I wanted to jump and save her. I couldn't move. I just watched while she pleaded them to stop. They stabbed her in her stomach, over and over again. And laughed. Laughed intill happy tears started pouring out of their eyes.

There was blood all over the ground when Clove finally got bored. She wiped her bloody hands on her shirt, and started giggling.

"You know what Cato," clove said to Cato, who is leaning against a tree watching this show with a grin on his face, "why don't we just let her lay here intill she finally dies. Let her suffer!"

She had a grin on her face, like this is fun. I felt like I was going to puke. My stomach was twirling from the smell of dead and blood.

"Sounds like fun!" Cato said getting up and walked off to the camp, while clove followed. I stood there; hand on my stomach, listening to what she had just said.

I can't let her suffer. That's just cruel and wrong. Shes a human being! She has a life!

She was breathing pretty hard, gagging on her own blood. She cried and screamed. She turned her head and looked me right in the eyes. I felt guilty, guilty because I didn't do anything.

She brought her hand up pointing to my direction, "p-p-lease." She mouthed. I knew what she wanted me to do. And I would ask for the same if I was in her position. She wanted me to take the pain away from her. She wanted me to kill her.

I grabbed the knife that was stuck in my boot and yanked it out, and slowly walked over to her. I crouched before her, staring helplessly at the deep cuts. I know that it's far beyond my capacity to heal. Theres no point in comforting words, telling her that's it's all right. Shes no fool. Her hand reaches out and I clutch it like a lifeline.

She mouths please again. And I know that she is in pain, and I need to stop it. I nodded and grabbed by knife. Without hesitating I jammed it right through her chest. Her eyes open wide and slowly it was like you can see everything flush away. The fear, the pain, the dread just gone. And she knew that she would be pain free and happy once again. She took her last breathe and her eyelids shut.

Everything's still and quiet. For a moment, I sit there watching her. I didn't even know her name. Her cannon fires and I slowly rise taking my knife with me. They'll want me to clear out now, so they can collect the body, and I should catch up with Cato and Clove. Slowly, as if not to wake her, I walked away quietly. My hands were drenched in blood, that was my first kill.

_Theres only ten of us left, _I think.

"Hey, "Cato said interfering with my thoughts. He sits next to my side by the fire, "what's wrong?"

Images of the girl that died earlier flashed through my mine. I scooted away from him, not wanting him to kill me like that.

"Oh come on, "Cato said scooting over to me again, "I'm not going to bite. " He puts his hand around my shoulder. I turn around to see Clove glaring at me with a deadly look.

I could tell that Clove had a thing for Cato, but he didn't even bother to pay attention to her. Not once.

"Get off of me!" I pushed Cato and jumped in my sleeping bag.

"You'll come along sooner or later, "Cato mumbled under his breath. I don't think he wanted me to hear that, but I still did.

Its night again and I'm scared. I don't want to be here. The Capitol anthem plays and the only image I see today is the girl that **I **killed.

I pictured myself in my own bed. The smell of Bakery in the morning. My mother shouting at everyone to get up and start working. My dad humming while baking bread. And Prim's smile.

Oh prim how I miss you so much. Sometimes I would sneak into her room and tuck her into bed. She would be curled up like a baby animal, smaller than ever. Her face as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the primrose for which she was named. With her light blond hair hiding her bright blue eyes.

An owl hoots, the faint scent of a skunk cuts through the smoke from the fire, and I see two eyes staring directly at me beyond the tress. From the light of the fire, I make her out, watching me silently from between the branches. Rue.

I don't know why she is near the Cornucopia; she could get caught by the Careers. For a while we hold each other's gaze, the without even making a peep, I sit up and I walk over to the woods. I hide myself from the Careers, but I have enough light to see her.

She walks over to me and smiles. She can move through the woods like a shadow, not even making a noise.

"Peeta wanted to make sure your safe," she whispered to me with a small grin.

"Peeta?" I asked curios.

"Oh yes, he told me that you saved him, and he wanted to know that you were safe." she said.

She reminds me of Prim in some many ways. I smile and laugh. "So did you guys team up?"

"For now. I better get going or he will start worrying." Rue says. Before she leaves she gives me a hug and smiles, "I have never seen anyone do that in that arena." And she sprints off back into the woods, deeper and deeper that I looser her in the darkness.

Rue reminds me so much of Prim, and I felt sorry for her. Shes so little and no one volunteered for her.

I sprinted back into my bag, and slowly fell asleep, knowing that Peeta is safe, and not alone.

And me, I am none of these.

**I had to put rue in here. She is so cute and adorable, and in the books I wished she didn't die! sorry that its short, but I kind of was rushing. The next chapter will be more deaths, I promise! **

**Please review and I hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I finally updated! **

** I want to say I am sorry about my grammar. I haven't really checked on that, but from now on, I will definitely check on my spelling and grammar. I am really sorry about that.**

** Well back to the story, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11:

The agonizing scream made me jump out of my bag. I don't know where it was coming from but what made me freeze was that this person was calling Peeta's name. I turned around to see Cato, Clove, and Marvel sleeping peacefully in their sleep. I don't know how they can sleep like this, but I know I can't.

"Peeta!" the person screamed.

I ran as fast as I can, to the person that was pleading for help. I'm not even trying to jump out of the way of branches, so they slice my face as I run. I don't know where I am going, but I listen as I follow the screams and the cries.

That's when I notice her. The blood spilled all over the ground. Blood spilling out of her mouth. Little Rue.

It was like I can feel the pain that was she was going through. My whole body died. Hey body was drenched in blood.

"B-b-behind you!" she gagged letting go of the knife that was in her stomach and pointing to something behind me.

I twirled around and was pushed on the ground by Glimmer. Her blond hair covered in dirt, and her eyes filled with rage.

She walked over to Rue, who is still crying out for Peeta, and quickly yanked out her knife from Rue. Rue screeched in pain, and cried letting out screams that ringed in my ears.

Glimmer, twirling the knife in her hand, pounced on me jamming the knife in my upper leg. I screamed, I know that I am going to die. I closed my eyes, knowing that this is the end.

"I have always wanted to do this!" Glimmer says, and starts to put the tip of the knife on my stomach. But a great form yanks Glimmer off of me, and I slowly make myself open my eyes. I'm too stunned at first, too unable to process what was happening. Has Rue somehow come to my rescue? Have the Gamemakers sent in some wild animal to add to the fun? Has a hovercraft inexplicably plucked her into the air? But when I push myself up on my numb arms, I see its none of the above.

Clove was underneath the boy I love. Peeta had come to the rescue. He had his bow over his shoulders, but instead he used his hands trying to put Glimmer unconscious. I slowly crawled over to Rue and put her head on top of my unwounded leg. Shes crying and calling out to everyone that she loves them.

"ssshhhh, its okay. Everything is okay," I said taking all the hair out her face. She slightly shook her head.

"Thank you," she whispered, "take care of him… he really does care about you." And with that her eyes close and she took her last breathe. She looked so peaceful. Tears started rolling down my face, and I couldn't get my eyes off her. Her cannon goes off which makes me sob even more. I slowly place her head back on the ground.

Somehow I wanted her to win. She did take care of Peeta, and gave him company. She even made me smile in this place, in the arena. I never in my entire life thought that I could smile in the arena, but I did because of her. I hear grunts and cries so I limped over to where Peeta and  
>Glimmer would be. But before I do, I turn around and put my three fingers to her. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.<p>

I want her to know, that I care about her, and I know, for a fact that she would be in a better place.

Glimmer was on top of Peeta trying to cut off his airway, but before she can do that, I grabbed the knife that was in the bushes and stabbed her in the back. She let out a high scream and fell to the ground. Peeta turned to his side, and took in all the air that he can. Glimmer squealed and let out a cry showing that shes hurt and in pain. But I didn't care, rage and anger filled me and I limped over to her and yanked the knife out of her. She screamed again, but this time, she gagged because she can't get enough air. Before she can do anything else, I threw the knife down, stabbing her in the neck.

"It's your fault she died!" I screamed to the dead body that was now in front of me. Glimmer's cannon went off. Rue was inoccent and little. she was weak but very intelligent. she dosnt to deserve me die like this...

The blood coming out of my wound is getting worse, and I can't even stand up anymore. I collapse onto the ground, tears falling out of my eyes. My leg feels like it on fire. Peeta rushes to my side, kneeling down. He looks like he is going to cry, but manages to keep in control. Probably for me so I won't get freaked out. He looks at my leg, and its like everything about him changes. He began to pick up stuff that he needed to fix my leg like some plants, sticks, etc.

I think I am going to die now. The pain in my leg is going away, and its turning numb. I think I lost too much blood that I might lose my leg, or even worse die. I cry again but this time its not for me, its because I am going to die, without saving Peeta.

Peeta runs back to my side cutting my pant leg to look at the wound again.

"Katniss, I think if I heal it now, you'll be fine," Peeta says calmly.

I don't want to look at it, because just looking at blood makes me sick.

All I do is shake my head. I don't know how to do any of this stuff, its Peeta's mom that knows how to, and I hope he knows what hes doing. But before anything happens, I hear people yelling, and feet running in our direction.

Peeta's arm goes around my head and the other under my feet. He picks me up and runs as fast as he can away from the people who are chasing us. But hes much slower because hes carrying me. And I know that, sooner or later, the people who are chasing us, which is probably the careers, will catch up sooner or later.

Where not far when I hear Cato cry out, "up here! This way! Right behind that tree!"

Peeta tries as best as he could to hide his emotion, but I can read him easily. Hes scared and panicking.

I wiggled and wiggled until Peeta looks down on me. "Let me go, run. You can make it!" I whispered knowing that the careers could hear us because they are so close now.

He shook his head protesting, "No! I can't…"

He trails off because I make my way out of his arms and hoping on one foot.

"Peeta I am going to die, it's a sacrifice if you take me. They don't know you're here, if you run now you'll be safe." And with this I push him into a bush because there is no time to argue.

I don't want him to die. I am already going to die.

"Katniss what happened?" Cato screamed furious. He probably knows that Glimmer is dead.

I quickly glanced at Peeta to make sure that he is hidden in the bush well before I continued, "G-Glimmer attacked me. I didn't know what to do." I lied.

Cato's eyes went to my leg and he sprinted over to me and swoop me off my feet.

"What are you doing?" Clove hissed, "Why don't we let her die now!"

"I agree," Marvel added in, "shes just killing us off. Lets just do it now." he said grabbing the ax from his belt and stepping closer to me and Cato.

"No!" Cato yelled, "You touch her, your dead!"

Marvel's pissed. You can see his eye brows touching and he is thinking. Probably thinking how to kill me.

"You won't kill me," Clove said in a sweet voice. She grabbed her knife and stepped closer to me. I really don't know what to do right now so I hide my head in his shirt. My head is getting dizzy and I feel like I am going to vomit. I feel light headed and passing out. I know if I don't fix my leg , I am going to die soon.

"Clove, step back! Shes not getting hurt!" Cato said harshly.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Marvel asked curious.

Before Cato could say anything, Clove's eyes opened wide, "you like her!" she stepped closer, closing the distance between us.

"How could you Cato, you said it could be us! Not that bitch!" Clove yelled.

Cato said nothing. I froze where I was. Cato likes me? He's from district 2. He probably could have any girl he wants, and he picks me. Marvel stepped closer also, and gripped his ax, ready to swing. Cato knows what they are thinking and he puts me on the ground, and I balance on one leg. Cato gripped his knife ready for the attack.

Then out of nowhere, Marvel lunges at Cato. Cato was ready for it and jabs his knife in Marvel's arm, but that didn't stop him. Marvel fell on top of Cato and they went rolling somewhere which I didn't quite catch, because Clove is standing right in front of me. My heart is pounding and there are no weapons around for me.

She gave me a grin, like a kill is right in front of her. And shes right. I am just a kill. But before she could do anything else, an arrow flies right threw her neck. It was an instant kill even before she fell to the ground. I closed my eyes, knowing I was the last girl to look at before she died. Her cannon goes off and I can hear Cato scream my name. He probably thinks that I am dead, which is probably a good thing. Peeta comes out of the bushes and picks me up and starts running.

Before I pass out, I remember his hard muscles against me and his warmth giving me the goose bumps in the cold night. That's all I feel, not even my wounded leg, all the pain is gone. Its just me and my hero, Peeta.

**I hope you like it! **

** Please review and sorry that this took a couple of days! Ill upload soon! REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter. I really hope you like it.**

** Thanks!**

Chapter 12:

I wake up from a dark dream. My leg feels like it's on fire but I keep the screams in me. The night is cold and I shiver as I open my eyes, finding out where I am now.

Somehow I am in a tree, strapped around me is a rope, keeping me to fall off. The last thing I remember is Peeta caring me off to safety.

I groaned. Tears running down my face. My leg hurts, it's painful. Somehow dying, would be better than this. I adjusted my eyes so I can see in the dark, and stare down at my leg.

It is wrapped around with a sweater, but that doesn't help because the blood is still gushing out. I gritted me teeth and concentrated not braking down, even though there was tears pouring out my eyes. The pain grew and grew to the point that my whole leg feels like it is on fire.

I didn't realize the human body could generate and tolerate such pain. I had never felt anything like it before, and I hope I will never feel anything like it again. The closest pain I had ever felt is burning my hands or arms on the oven. Which only leaves a scar and the burn on blisters. This cut is deep to my bone. Every nerve and muscle is cut and ripped apart.

The anthem began, and Peeta jumps startled by the noise.

"Katniss!" he said reaching forward to my leg. He unwraps it and starts putting pressure on it. This action makes pain shoot up and down my leg.

I grit my teeth and stare up at the anthem. The first person to appear is Glimmer and Clove. That means Cato and Marvel are still alive. Somehow I am relieved that Cato is stills alive because he did save my life. And he also cares about me. Why am I so special? Marvel almost killed me, and he probably right now is searching for me.

My thoughts are interrupted by Rue's picture smiling down on me. I can't keep my self controlled anymore, so I throw my face in my hands and cry. Baby Rue. Peeta puts the sweater back around my leg and puts his arm around me, cradling me.

"ssshhh, Katniss. Everything is fine. Everything will be okay." Peeta said calmly.

"How is everything fine Peeta? I am going to die!" I snapped at him looking in his blue eyes.

But somehow everything changes in me. It was a wonderful feeling. Those blue eyes change me. I feel an attachment. A responsibility for him. To make him happy. To please him. It's a confusing emotion, it's like a fairy-tale.

Peeta kept quiet so I continued, "thank you Peeta. For saving me."

"you would of done the same thing If it was me" he replied.

Hes shivering and I notice that he doesn't have a sweater on, because it's around my leg. The temperature is dropping and fast. Without hesitating, I snuggle right next to him, leaning up against the tree. Automatically he wraps his arm around me, sending chills up my arm.

" Peeta if I die..." I start saying but was cut off by Peeta's finger on my lips, silencing me.

"I'm serious Peeta!" I said even louder, pushing his hands off my face, "I lost too much blood to survive. I don't need to be a doctor to know that."

Before he can speak I continue," I want to say thank you. For everything. I guess we protect each other since we were little." this brings lots I memories to me and I sigh knowing that this is the only thing Prim would know me by. Memories.

"no Katniss, you will make in out." Peeta whispered keeping his voice calm.

"look at my leg!" I said starting to unwrap my leg but he stops me.

"I'm going to die!" I cried.

Peeta cuffs my cheeks and smiles at me. "you have no idea what you can do, do you?"

I raise my eye brows to question this," what?"

"Your amazing Katniss. You're everything. Everything to me. Katniss I really do care about you." and with this his lips crashes against mine.

His lips barely touches mine at first as his hands gently held the sides of my face. He slowly as lightly moved his lips around on mine, lips caressing lips. I was in shock, was I really having my first kiss with the boy I love?

Slowly, he increased the pressure and used his lips to gradually sort my lips. He reduces pressure a bit and moved his lips again and then increased pressure. His arms by this time were around me, and he held me close. There was no urgency or grabbing. The warmth between us was like fire.

He slowly pulled off, gulping as much air as he can, and as I also did.

"you are not going to die. I need you." he whispered. I know that he is not lying. That he really needs me. I put my head on his shoulder," then don't let go of me." I whispered back.

"Never" was the last word I caught before everything becomes black.

I wake up with cannon shot. Instantly I jump and turn to see Peeta awake also. Relief showers over me, glad to see Peeta here and not dead.

"Who was that?" I asked Peeta.

"I don't know?" he shrugged, "but we really need to get your leg fixed."

Somehow I forgot that my leg was actually stabbed. My leg does not feel like it is burning, it's all numb and pain free.

"Why don't we just cut it off?" I joked. But Peeta's face was serious and I know that this is not a joking matter. He slowly undoes the rope and helps me get on the ground. While I sit here, he packs up everything and wraps his bow and arrow around his shoulder.

He helps me walk for awhile, every time we move, I scream because my leg is back with fire in it. I can tell Peeta doesn't like me being in pain because he's getting furious.

My stomach growls so Peeta puts me on a boulder so I can sit and relax.

Peeta walks away and was going to catch something to eat. On the corner of my eye I see her. Fox face. I pretend I don't see her but I do. I know that she is not going to kill me, but she might if I attack. I slowly limp over to a bush and start picking berries.

I have never seen these before, so I know I shouldn't eat them. I remember one of the trainers explained that if we are not 100% sure what the plant is, don't eat it. But fox face might be hungry and I could try to trick her. I picked a couple of piles and placed it on a rock. I have to pretend that I don't know that she is there, so I consider to walk over to a pile of grass and pick that. In can hear her, creeping over to my pile of berries and scatters off before I notice. Anytime soon, she should be dead. Then, just as I thought, a cannon goes off.

Peeta comes running in with a squirrel in his hand tears down his cheeks. He doesn't say one thing but hugs me. Then a giant kiss on the lips. He's breathing hard and I am completely

confused.

"I thought you died!" He yelled still not letting go.

"Peeta it was fox face. I tricked her. Shes dead."

"We'll 3 more to go," he whispered in relief.

But I am not in relief. Even if we kill the remaining tributes, then it will be just down to us. And not in my entire life, that I would ever kill Peeta! I couldn't!

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms down from overhead, congratulating the 5 of us who remain. But he is not inviting us to a feast. He's saying something very confusing. There had been a rule change. A rule change! That In itself is mind bending since we don't really have any rules to speak of expect don't step off your circle for sixty seconds and the unspoken rule about not eating one another. Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive. Claudius pauses, as if he knows we're not getting it, and repeats it again.

The news sinks in. Two tributes can win this year. If they're from the same district. Both can live. Both of us can live. I can live happily

Even after with Peeta. Before we can stop ourselves, Peeta and I jump onto each other falling to the floor kissing.

Maybe Peeta and I can actually do this. Or maybe not?

**I hope you like it. Okay here is a deal. If I get a lot of reviews, I will update tomorrow. But if I don't, then I will update on Thursday probable. So review, and lets see if I update tomorrow!:) SO REVIEW!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. They make my day. Literally! I sit in class, about to fall asleep until I read these reviews that I get, and they just make my day. So thank you soooooo much!**

** Well here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it. This story is probably going to end in a couple of chapters…. But that's okay. Well ill stop talking, ENJOY!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins does, I wish I do, but I don't, **

** OKAY, now enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

Last night we saw the boy from district 4 up in the sky. Now it's just down to Marvel, Cato, Thresh, Peeta, and me.

Just five of us now. Today we are wondering around searching for water. Somehow, the water source that we were using is all dried up. We have been searching for a little bit over an hour until I stop.

Peeta stops too, sweat running down his face, and looks up to the fake sun, "we need to get some water soon, or we will die from dehydration."

I nodded my head and started limping towards another direction. Peeta had offered to carry me, but it is already like 100 degrees, and he needs to take care of himself now. I haven't told him yet about my leg, it's numb and I can't feel anything at all, but I have noticed it got worse. Much worse. The swelling has increased and the tight shiny skin is inflamed. I also saw red streaks starting to crawl up my leg. Blood poisoning. It will kill me for sure, anytime. The only thing that can help me is medicine from the Capitol. If Haymitch pooled every sponsor, would we have enough?

I doubt it. What buys a full meal of medicine I need would have been at a premium from the beginning. I know sooner or later, I am going to die. I may not make it out of this arena, even if two tributes can come out.

We walked a little bit longer until I can't hold myself up any more.

"Peeta..." I cried in pain, "Peeta I can't go any more."

He walked next to me and helped me sit down on a small boulder.

"Here let me check this..." he began to unwrap the sweater that was around my leg but I couldn't let him see it.

"No it's okay, I think it's getting better," I lied. I am a really good liar compared to Peeta, when he lies you can see right through him.

"Katniss, I just need to..." he tried to say after he finished taking off the sweater.

I watched him. Every move, every blink. I want him to see his reaction. But somehow, just like when we were at the train station, he kept his face blank.

"It's getting better,." he lied, "the swelling is going down." His voice is unsteady and I know that he is trying to do this so he doesn't freak me out. But I can tell that he is lying. Pain rushed through me, just thinking about how he might feel.

I rolled my eyes_, he is such gentleman_, I think.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Peeta." I don't want him to lie to me, I want him to be okay. Which is impossible, because we are here.

He stared at me and sighed. "Okay, all you have to do it make through until it's over. Then we can go to the Capitol and get it fix."

I only nodded because I think he is saying this for himself, knowing that I will make it out. Just to have hope to hold on to. What's greater than fear, is hope.

"What if the only water source is the lake?" he questioned. Going back to the cornucopia, I would never do. But I know that if we stay out here any longer, we will die.

"Well," I finally said," I think we should head down there now if we're going."

"Okay" Peeta said picking me up bridal style. I giggled.

"Peeta put me down, you need to walk!"

"I'm fine Katniss, and you can't walk so deal with it!" he smiled and kisses me on the cheek. Then we headed off.

It wasn't that long, when we reached the edge off the woods, facing the career's camp and the lake.

"What's next?" I asked.

"I don't know. Somehow we need to get to the lake, grab water and come back before anyone notices us." he replied.

"What about a distraction?" I asked again.

"No!" he yelled, somehow reading my thoughts.

"Well I will be to slow to get the water and come back." I whispered.

He shook his head in disapproval.

"Everything will be fine." I said, "What other options do we have?"

And really there is none. So that hour, we made out our plan. I would scream on top of my lungs in a tree until they come searching for me, and then hide up there until Peeta comes back. Peeta likes this plan because I am off the ground.

I am very high up in the tree and can see the whole Cornucopia from up here. I would know everything that is happening.

I see him. Hiding in the bushes waiting for my part. I sucked in as much air as I can, and screamed on top of my lungs.

The mocking jays, that were in the tree, didn't like the sound and flew off. I can hear them now, two pairs of feet stomping on the ground through the woods.

Peeta sprints off to the lake, a water bottle in his hand. Cato and Marvel are below me now, trying to find out where the noise came from.

"Who was that?" Cato asked.

"Your girlfriend maybe" Marvel joked.

"You know that was a trick. And you should have seen her face when she believed me. So next time I see her, I will catch her off guard and stab her in her back."

"Great plan!" Marvel agreed.

So it was a trick, I thought. I will get him. I will watch him die.

Before anything else could happen they stomp away back to the lake, where I see Peeta coming back.

Out of nowhere, Cato and Marvel sprint towards Peeta. They spotted him and I don't know what to do.

"Peeta!" I screamed.

They are fast, and they are coming up close. They figured our plan.

He glances my way, knowing what I was trying to say and sprints harder. But nothing helps. Cato and Marvel have him trapped, and all I can do is sit here and watch from this tree. I am going to watch him die…..

**Cliff hanger….. sorry guys, I had too. I hope you liked it. And the deal is still on, more reviews then I will update tomorrow. I hope you guys like this a lot!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to do it. Okay well ill just let you read now. **

Chapter 14:

I sit here. Not knowing what to do. Marvel and Cato surround Peeta. Hes stuck and I can't move. I can't get off this tree because of my wounded leg. So all I can do is sit here and watch.

My stomach is twirling, and I feel like I am going to vomit. This moment, I realized how much I need Peeta. Not just for his warm lips and his arms cradling me, but because if he dies, then I will die too, inside. I need him.

"Peeta!" I scream. I'm stuck in this tree, and I can't move, "Peeta!"

Marvel and Cato are laughing and taking turns pushing Peeta. But Peeta stands his ground, he dose not move.

I looked down from the tree and notice that he had left his bow and arrow. He had no weapons to fight them with!

Oh Peeta, I cry. Please don't leave me. Not now, not ever.

Peeta goes crashing down to the ground and Marvel yanks out his ax. I can't hear anything, but I can see every single thing that is happening. Peeta tries to get up, but Cato pushes him back down. Marvel jumps on top of him, gripping his hands around Peeta's neck. Peeta's struggling, trying to take a breath.

"Peeta," I cry again, "stop, please stop!"

I know they hear me; Cato looks up and spots me in a nearby tree. He taps Marvel's shoulder and whispers something in his ear.

I could tell Marvel doesn't like this, because he has a disgusting look on his face. But slowly he lets go of Peeta.

Marvel doesn't release Peeta, but turns his attention to Cato, who right now is walking towards me. I am terrified, but I won't let that show. I will do this for Peeta, I will fight for him. I always will.

Cato appears on the bottom of the tree, grinning. His smile touches ear to ear. Disgust runs through me, remembering his fake love for me, just to kill me.

"Hey darling, why don't you come down?" he says in a gentle voice.

"I would of before…. to save Peeta, but obviously I can't." I said pointing at my leg. He shakes his head, probably thinking how to kill me now because I can't get down from here. I'm stuck up here, I realized.

"If you don't come down, then I just have to kill him," he snarls waving his hand in Peeta's direction. There is no way out of this. I have to come down, get killed, all for Peeta. It's not that bad, this was my plan in the beginning. Save Peeta's life and then die before he gets killed. I only nodded; I don't want him to hear the pain and the fear in my voice.

Slowly but steady I start heading down the tree. Every inch, every move shoots pain through me and I let out a scream. Tears are running down my face, but I have to fight this. My leg is stiff, and it is hard to move it. I know by now, that if I do make it out alive, the Capitol would have to cut my leg off.

On the way down to the ground, I only think of positive things. Prim, who probably has her nose to the television right now, is my life. This is why I volunteered for her. I would do anything for her. Her bright blue eyes, smiling up at me. I am her role model, and I want her to be brave.

I slowly make it half way down and my breathing is getting faster. I am going to die, in like a minute or so. I want to say goodbye to all the love ones.

First to Prim, you are my everything. You are so brave and so little. I want you to grow up and be the best that you can be. Stay strong, and never look back. What makes up who you are now is from the past. You are strong in so many ways,

My mother. I would never know why she never loved me. She would hit me because I would do something wrong. I know that she never wanted me; she said she wanted a daughter that can actually grow up to be a lady. I am a lady! There was one day that she caught me staring at Peeta in my window, and she knew right then that I liked him. She never treated me the same since. But I love my mother. I don't know why though, but I do. And I always will.

My father, my beloved father. You took me in the family, even though mother didn't want me too. You are my hero and my role model. I remember when I was little; you used to talk about love. I was only little and I didn't know what love was. But now I do. It's stronger than ever. It takes away all other feelings. You would tell me about your true love, Ms. Mellark, Peeta's mother. You would tell me how you fell in love and their journey to happiness. But in my opinion, love stories don't exist. Ms. Mellark ran off with some Seam boy and they were happily in love.

My father said he was fine with it, only if she was happy. But what I don't get is that, my dad was from the Merchants, not the Seam. And she still chose Mr. Mellark. I told myself, that day, that I would never fall in love, because there are no happy ever afters. Just like now. I am in love with Peeta, and we are in the Capitol, killing other children.

I collapse on the ground sending another scream that ripples across the woods.

Cato grabs my arm and yanks me up, so I am standing right in front him, eye to eye. His eyes shine in the sun light, glittering every time he blinks.

"Your leg!" Cato says, "It's getting worse."

"Just kill me now and make it fast!" I hiss at him. I know what he said earlier, about faking his love for me. And I won't let that happen again.

"Let's get out of here. Sooner or later Marvel will kill that boy and then it would just be down to 4 of us. Let's go" Cato says trying to pull me deeper into the woods.

I know that he is lying, trying to pull me away from everything then quickly as possible stabs me in the back. "No! Let go of me! Kill me now!"

He gives me an evil grin then says, "Well well well, Katniss, I just don't want to kill you yet, I want you to suffer."

He grabs me by my shoulder and shoves me all the way to the Cornucopia. My leg shrieks in pain, but there is nothing I can do except walk. I see Peeta, struggling to get free, but when he notices me, pain runs through him.

Cato pushes me and I fall right besides Peeta. I gently put my head against his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. This is where I start to cry. It's not that I am going to die, it's because Peeta will die right next to me.

"Sssshhhh, everything is alright Katniss, you have to hold it together." Peeta whispers. But I know that he doesn't care if Marvel and Cato are listening to us, who right now are at our feet, each one of them holding a weapon. Marvel with an ax and Cato with a knife.

I only nodded my head, trying to hold on to the tears that want to spill out of my eyes.

"Katniss, I want you to pay. I want revenge. So you are going to watch your "true love" die" he says laughing. Marvel joins in and they laugh together. I grit my teeth, so I don't have to say another word. Marvel slowly kneels down next to Peeta and grips his ax tighter.

"Goodbye Peeta Mellark," he says swinging the ax down to Peeta.

It was like my life flash before my eyes. My life with Peeta would be nothing. I care about him so much. I can't live without him. I absolute need him. And no one can ever take that away from me.

As quick as I can I push off with my unwounded leg and crash against Marvel, and we go tumbling down to the ground. Marvel releases his ax and tries to get up but hes picks up my next action to slow. As quick as I can, I grab it and make it go crashing down against his skull. He's dead instantly. Blood gushes down his face.

His cannon goes off and I turn around to see Peeta sprinting after me.

"Run! Katniss! Run!" Peeta screams. And I notice Cato, right behind Peeta, with a knife in his hand, ready to throw. I drop the ax and limp my way back to the woods. Peeta catches up but stays right behind me to block any attacks from behind. But I am as slow as a slug because of my leg. Cato catches up and pulls Peeta's shirt, bringing him down to the ground. But Cato doesn't want Peeta, he wants me. Cato pushes me onto the ground and kneels right upon my leg. The leg which was stabbed.

I scream in horror. The pressure and the fire, all building up in my leg is not comfortable. And I don't like it.

Cato quickly draws his knife and presses the tip of it to my chest.

"Any last words?" he questions. But I will not go down without a fight. I am not going to let him kill me off like this. I am going to win with Peeta!

"Fuck off!" I snap at him.

He doesn't like it from the look on his face, "I am going to kill you just like the girl from district 10. And …..what was the little girl's name? Rue? Ya Rue…we killed her. And now I am going to kill you." And with this, he slowly increases the pressure.

But something, someone pushes Cato off of me. I take in a deep sigh, I didn't die.

I look up to see Cato dangling from Thresh's hand.

"What did you say?" Thresh yells, "about the little girl. You kill her?"

Some how Cato got out of the grips of Thresh and runs. But before Thresh runs after Cato, he turns around, "I know that you took care of her. I'll let you go. So were even." And right after this, he sprints off after Cato.

Peeta, who is breathing heavily, swoops me off my feet, and runs deeper and deeper into the woods.

I hold onto Peeta tighter, I don't want him to let go of me.

"Peeta….." I whispered.

He steadies his pace and looks down at me, "what?"

"i..i.. I want to say thank you," I say.

He stops, and stares at me, Looking me in my eyes.

He whispers, "I love you."

I'm shocked from hearing this from him. I had never in my entire life, thought that he would say it to me.

With a smile on my face, I reply, "I love you too."

He leans over a kisses me again. And I know, that the boy on fire, is mine forever…

**No cliffhanger. I couldn't do it two times in a row, ahahahahaha. I hope you enjoyed. Well tomorrow is Easter, SO HAPPY EASTER! And my hands are blue from dying eggs with my little brothers, but it was so fun…... **

** Okay, well I hope you guys like that chapter, now we know that Peeta likes Katniss as well. If I get 50 reviews, then I will update tomorrow, I promise, but I have to get 50. I just have to. Talk to you guys tomorrow, well I hope tomorrow. If I don't then, Have a Happy Easter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heads up: this chapter is super short. Like its only 700 words, but that's okay, because I wanted to show ….well you'll see.**

** And OMG thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoy writing this.**

** And Happy Easter. In my basket, I got a lot of candy. And this morning my brothers were searching for eggs. It was so fun! Well I hope you guys had a happy easter.:)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15:

I open my eyes to see that we have been sleeping in cave. I scan the area for Peeta, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Peeta!" I whisper, "Peeta!"

"I'm here, it's all right," he says entering the cave, "I was searching for some water but there was none."

We need water soon and fast, or we are going to get dehydration. The only water source is the lake, which is dangerous going down there because of last time.

"Peeta, we need to get water," I say painfully. I feel weak and light headed. I feel drowsy; I look down to my leg and see that it started to bleed again. "I don't think I can hold myself until we reach the Capitol."

He already knows this and is pacing the cave now. "What are we going to do? I need to fix your leg, and we need water."

"It will be alright," I say. He lays right next to me and I put my head on his chest. Instantly he puts his arm around me.

I feel safe when I am with you. I even feel safe with him, when I am in the arena .

"Katniss, I really meant it. When I told you I love you. I really do." He whispers.

"And I meant it too. I have always loved you" I say back.

"What do you mean by that? You always loved me?" he questions raising his eye brow.

"I guess the day when I gave you the bread. I don't know but somehow I cared for you. But then that day when you stood up for me against the boys, I think that's when I started feeling something. Why did you do it?"

"Stand up for you? They day you gave me bread, I had no idea why you did that. But I told myself that I would stand up for you. I would never ever let them hurt you, ever again."

He kissed my forehead and goose bumps ran down my arm. I had always wanted to be in his arms, and now I am.

Before anything else happens, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms down from overhead, greeting us all to a feast.

"It's not just an ordinary feast. Each container will have special things that each tribute needs." He continues knowing that some people have been refusing this, "this may be keep you between alive and death."

Peeta jogs over to our belongings, grabbing his bow and arrows, and leaves the rest of the squirrel in the back pack. He throws the bow around him and heads out towards the cave.

"No! Peeta, you aren't going!" I yell. I don't care if anybody hears us, I am not letting him go and risk his life for me. That is supposed to be my job.

"What am I suppose to do then? Let you die!" his voice softens when he says die, because he doesn't want me too.

"I won't die!" I reply, but he ignores me and keeps on walking, "then I'm going with you!"

I slowly drag myself a couple of inches but I am so weak that I stop. I can see black spots in my eye vision, and my head feels like its 100 lbs.

Peeta throws his bow down quickly and picks me up, and lays me down were I was before. "Katniss I have too."

I cry. Tears pouring out of my eyes. I shook my head, "No Peeta, please please don't go, don't." I look up at him, and he sighs and only nods his head.

"Fine, but you have to eat what I put in front of you. I am going to get some food. I'll be right back."

He leaves the bow and arrows here, knowing that I might wonder if he really did go. Smart move, I think.

He comes back with a pot in his hand. Something looks odd, but I don't question it.

"Look what I found, there sugar berries." He says putting a spoonful in my mouth.

They taste familiar, not like any sugar berries I had.

"Sugar berries?" I ask.

"ya, my father use to pick it for us and we would eat it after supper." He replies putting another spoonful in my mouth.

"They taste familiar. They taste like…" I say swallowing the last bite.

"How could you….." I say before everything around me spins. I can't keep my eyes open any longer, and the last thing I see is Peeta, starring down at me.

And this may be the last time I see him.

**I know, its short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. Sorry about that. Okay well I hope you like this chapter. And please review. If I get sixty reviews then I will upload today. Again….. hahahhaha okay please review! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the Reviews. And liked I promise I would update. thank you so much! ENJOY **

Chapter 16:

I awake with Peeta's name on my lips. The last thing I remember was him giving me the stupid sleep syrup…. I told him not to go. And he betrayed me.

My head feels foggy, but clearer than it has been in days. There was no more pain or weakness. My limbs still feel somewhat stiff from the lack of movement recently, but everything else is fine.

I quickly glance around to find him, and there he is, lying on the ground. Hes not dead, because I can see his chest rise and fall every time he breaths. There's no need to worry. But then I see it. The blood. This brings up everything; he actually did go to the feast!

"Peeta!" I gasp, positioning myself to sit. I crawl over him and look at the damage on his head. There's a cut on his forehead and blood, so much blood. It's forming a pool around his head. My hands are shaking badly, but he needs me. Slowly, I grab the backpack that says our district number on it, and find supplies that we need.

A water container actually filled with water, and bandages. I grab the bandages and rip them out of the package. With the sleeve of my shirt, I gently brush it against his cut, so I can get a better look of it. Tightly I bandage his head to help the flow of the blood.

I slowly clean the cave up, wiping up all the blood away. I hope Peeta will wake up soon; I don't want to be here alone. I grab branches and sticks to close the cave off. If an intruder comes in now, I will be unprepared. But I don't know who survived the feast. Cato or Thresh.

My stomach growls. I haven't eaten in a couple of days, and I know that I have to. I squeeze myself out of the cave, with knives in my hand.

Quickly as possible, I catch a bunny and have a whole handful of berries. I don't like being out here alone, so I run back into the cave, where Peeta is still sleeping. I sigh, disappointed in him. Didn't I tell him that I am fine, that my leg could heal eventually?

My leg! I check my leg and notice that it's basically healed. It looks a lot better than when I had last seen it. No more dark red veins crawling up my leg, although there is still some swelling. When I was hunting, I didnt really notice that my leg was okay, even though I still was limping.

"Thank you Peeta," I say as I sit as his side, brushing his blond hair through my fingers. The anthem begins to play, so I crawl over to the mouth of the cave. All to see Thresh's face in the sky. Disappointed of not seeing Cato up there too, but the good thing is that only 1 more person to kill. Then Peeta and I can go home safely.

I ease my way back to him, being very careful not to bump him to hard. I know that this night, is going to be a long one.

I eat half of the bunny and save the rest for Peeta when he wakes up. Hes going to be hungry.

There's only one person left, I think. Then I can go home. To Prim and my family! Hope. I can hold onto that. I glance down at Peeta, and notice that a spot of blood was already showing on the bandage. It was just a very small spot, so it can't be that bad.

But I really want to know what really happened at the feast.

I sit here for the rest of the night, trying not to fall asleep. I am startled when Peeta's hand jerks. His eyes are moving frantically behind his eyelids. Hes probably waking up, but it seems like hes stuck in a bad dream.

"Peeta," I whisper, "Peeta can you hear me?" His eyes snap open, glancing around frantically for a brief moment as he gathers his breathing.

"Its okay," I say stoking his cheek, "everything is okay."

"Katniss." He breathes, relief flowing through him.

"Good to see you awake again," I say joking around.

"Your better, "he mutters.

" ya I know. What did you do?" I ask.

"I shot something in your leg. It was from the capitol." He replies.

"Well whatever that was, worked. And thank you," I say kissing him on his cheek. He closes his eyes for a moment but open them up quickly after.

"Whose dead?" he asks worriedly.

"Thresh died yesterday. Now it's just Cato, and then we can go home," I reassure him and smile.

But he doesn't smile back. He probably does the opposite of smiling, he frowns and looks like he is about to cry. But surely after, he relaxes, "I wanted Thresh to live. He is the one that saved me from Cato."

I wanted him to say that he didn't have to remember any of this, but I want to know what happened. So I let him continue.

"Cato had me. He was about to kill me until Thresh came along. But they fought and fought and I just snuck out of there. I should have stayed and helped him. We could of killed Cato!" he says angrily.

"ya but if you did, then who would of killed Thresh?"I ask.

He knows that he wouldn't and I couldn't so really, it was a good thing that he died now.

That day I took care of Peeta, fed him and helped him with his cut. Everything was going fine until the sun disappeared. Everything turned black.

It was pitch black now and I could barely make out the outline of the cave. But I know what is happening now. I know that this going to be the last day for the games. Someone is going to die, and there is going to be a victor or victors soon.

"You know what is happening right?" Peeta asks.

I only shook my head, it down to the last tributes, and this is the game. We have a show to put on.

The air is getting thick and I smell smoke.

I quickly glance at Peeta, who jumps up on his feet, grabs his bow and arrows and shove me outside the cave.

Even before I was out of the cave I knew what it was. The Gamemakers are driving us into one spot, The Cornucopia. And how are they doing this, by fire.

I turn around and see the whole forest on fire. I grab the knife and sprint for my life.

There actually might be only one victor in this game.

**so again if i get 70 reviews i will update today. if i do this is probably going to be my last one for tonight, because really, the story is almost over. aaawwww oh well, so 70 and i will update. and thank you so much for ur reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys…..thank u so much for the reviews. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Boo! I am still thinking about doing Catching Fire, I might. I think I am. But before I do, I am going to do a short story real quick.**

**Warning: this chapter is really short, I am so sorry about that, but it's good! So I am really sorry for the short chapter, but I had too, cut to the chase. **

** Okay well I better let you guys read now: **

Chapter 17:

I'm running as fast as I can. My leg is so much better now, but it is slowing me down. Peeta is right in front of me.

There is fire everywhere. I'm sprinting for my life. The woods are on fire. There is fire and flames everywhere. The smoke is clouding my eye vision but I keep running. I can't stop. I can't die now. I will not die now!

It feels like forever until I see the lake not far ahead.

"Almost there!" I tell to Peeta ahead. He shakes his head understanding.

We reach the lake and I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I have never run that fast in my entire life. All around the Cornucopia is fire, flames everywhere engulfing everything that stands in its way.

I have never seen the games like this. This is not a place for the boy on fire, I think, looking at Peeta now,

I spin around, trying to picture the arena before the fire has started. Then I spot him, sprinting towards us. He's slower than usual, probably from the smoke.

"Peeta!" I gasp. He turns around and shoots two arrows at him. But nothing happens. It didn't even leave a mark on him.

"He must have a shield or something," he panics. This is what Cato probably got in the backpack. Cato is really close now and I don't know what to do.

But he doesn't lunge at me, he lunges at Peeta. Peeta goes crashing down to the ground and they wrestle one on one. I'm about to join the fight, but I let out a scream. A horror scream.

My leg stings in pain, and I am whip off my feet and drag away from the Cornucopia. Something has my leg, something has bitten in it and now dragging me towards the lake.

I scream for help, but Peeta is too distracted with Cato right now.

Blood streaks are on the ground and I know that that's my blood. I cry and drive my nails in to the ground. Trying to stop whatever has my leg, but it's too powerful.

My feet enter the water a slowly my body follows. In wiggling and screaming on top of my lungs. Slowly my head enters the water and I hold my breath. I use my other foot to kick the thing that is still holding to my leg. I can't swim, this is my fear. Drowning!

This thing is drowning me. And I can't hold my breath any longer. I wiggle and wiggle and nothing is happening. The water is turning red from my blood. I lost too much.

I can't hold my breath any longer. I look down at the thing that has my leg and see it. It's a creature.

Mutation. No question about it, but I have never seen this before. They resemble huge wolves, but the eyes are blood shot red.

I exhale, letting all the air out of my mouth. This is how I am going to die. I am going to die right now. I struggle to get up to the surface to breath, to get some air, but a body jumps into the figure and drags me out.

It's Peeta. His nose is bleeding and it's probably from Cato. I inhale as much as I can, and spit up the rest of the water that was in my mouth. My lungs feel like they are on fire, but not as much as my leg feels now. The mutt almost had me. The mutt!

Peeta turns his back to the lake when I yell, "Peeta! Watch out!"

He spins as fast as he can and shoots the mutt in mid air, ready to pounce on Peeta.

"I'm all out!" he says throwing the bow on the ground.

.

Peeta is push to the ground, by Cato who is carrying my knife.

I lie here helplessly, because I can die any minute now. My eye lids slowly began to shut. I can't keep myself to pay attention.

The last thing I see is a blond hair boy, falling to the ground and the cannon booms.

Did he die? Did I really lose my Peeta forever?

Then I slowly fall into a deep dark sleep.

**Cliff hanger! I had to do it. I will be posting the last chapter up tomorrow, so you guys just have to wait…..hahahha. (Evil laugh) I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I will see you tomorrow then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The final chapter!(tear roll down my cheek) I am really sad writing this chapter, I don't want to end. But it did. Okay so here is the final chapter, please enjoy!**

Chapter 18:

I slowly open my eyes, fearing of what might await in front of me. I'm in a hospital. With white walls matched the boring bedspread. The television announcer continuing the boring, meaningless conversation and constantly reviewing the 74th hunger games.. A machine that screams "BEEP!" every 20 seconds.

I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was….

"Peeta!" I yell, yanking all the needles out of me, and moving my legs off the bed. But my right leg moves, but my other leg stays in place. I collapse onto the ground, taking the breath out of me. Two Avox girls come in and carefully place me back on the bed. I glance down at my leg, and scream. There is a metal leg, replacing my old leg. I remember the mutt clinging to my leg, drowning me into the lake. Was the wound really been that bad?

"My-my leg," I manage to choke out. It's gone, it's actually gone. "What happened" I cry, managing to look at one of the girls. They don't say anything, of course they don't.

"What happened?" I say, my voice rising. I slip into the world of unconsciousness, when the cold liquid squeezed through my veins.

I wake up again, and the same thing happens again. I try to get out of bed, but again I go falling deep into a dark dream.

I wake up again, ready to pull off my usual stunt, Thrashing and screaming, but his appearance makes me stop. Haymitch sits in the chair in front of my bed, chugging down some kind of drink.

"Good morning sweetheart, how you feeling?" he asks giggling under his breath.

This upsets me. "Are you serious?" I argue. I lost my leg. And Peeta might be dead right now. Oh Peeta, how I failed you.

Haymitch took another sip of his drink, "how do you like your new leg?"

Something is up, he is acting weird. "Where's Peeta?" I demand. I need to know that he is safe. I need to know that he is okay.

His face turns serious, and he mumbles, "ugh-ugh, sweetheart, he….he….didn't make it out."

It was like my life just split apart. This all seems like a bad dream, that I will wake up from soon to the next day. I feel like a big part of me was taken and thrown into a dumpster to be lost and forgotten forever. He can't be dead! This is impossible. I wish this happen to me instead of him. I should have been there for him. This is all my fault. I know that I never be able to see him again. I guess maybe he is in a better place…

The rest of the day, I keep quiet. Haymitch leaves and my prep team come in to congratulate me. But I don't talk. I can't. Not without Peeta.

Days go by so slow, and everyday my doctor comes in and helps me walk. The first time, I couldn't stand. But now that I have been practicing with my new leg, I can run now. I limp, so my doctor gives me a cane to use for awhile.

Today is the last interview before I go home. I'm not excited; I don't want to be up there at all.

My prep team comes in and gets me prepared. Just like before the games, it was torture. But I don't care what they do to me, I have lost my life. I have lost everything. I have lost my love. I have lost Peeta. And it was all my fault.

Portia comes in holding my dress. "Close your eyes." I shut my eyes and feel the dress positioning itself on my body. It's silky and smooth and it feels so light.

"Open…" she whispers. I do what she says, and my mouth drops. I look like I never even participated in the games. My hair has loose curls lying on my shoulder, where my grey eyes brighten my face. My dress is astonishing. It has small diamonds covering the black dress. It's stunning. If only Peeta can see. I have tights on, covering my fake leg. Portia said later, they will ship me and leg that looks real. For now, I have to hide it.

I turn around and hug her. Shes hesitates then hugs me back. "Thank you," I whisper. The last time I talked was with Haymitch, and that was a couple of days ago. But knowing Peeta, he wants me to be happy, and I will try my best to be. Or at least fake it.

She smiles and Effie comes skipping through the doors. "Oh Katniss! You look wonderful." She glances at her watch, "We're going to be late!" She speed walks me down the stairs and under the stage. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and starts to leave until I stop her.

"Wait!" she turns to me, with a grin on her face. I was really curious how I won. The rule that changed during the arena was any two tributes from the same district can make it out together. If Peeta had died, then what happened to Cato?

"How did I win?" I ask. Her smile grows.

"You'll just have to find out don't you." and she walks away and I am here alone. But really, inside, I am already alone without Peeta.

I could hear everything above the stage. The crowd cheering and Caesar Flickerman greeting the audience. The crowd breaks into applause as the prep team are presented. Then Effie's introduced. How long she's waited for this moment. Portia and Cinna receive huge cheers, of course, they've been brilliant, had a dazzling debut. I'm confused why Cinna is on stage. Hes not my designer, but maybe hes taking some credit for the outfits. Haymitch's appearance brings a round of stomping that goes on at least five minutes. I hold my breath as I feel the plat lifting me up to the stage.

Blinding lights. The deafening roar rattles the metal under my feet. I don't even try to smile. But I am not the last person to be greeted. Another plate rises in front of me. First the blond hair, then the blue eyes come. It feels like my heart had actually starting beating again when I notice who it is. He stands there, with a wide smile on his face. My Peeta.

Before I know it, I go limping my way to him, dragging my cane that can't keep up. I fling myself into his arms. I never want to let him go. I cry into his shoulder, cursing as much as I can and how mad I am for him tricking me that he was dead. He only chuckles, but I am angry. I thought he died. Everyone told me that he died.

"I'm sorry," he says giggling, and then romantically he kisses me. Sparks fly, and the audience goes insane. I never want to let go of him, I don't want to lose him again. Haymitch has to split us apart and sit us down on the victor's chair. Usually, this is a single, ornate chair from which the winning tribute watches a film of the highlights of the Games, but since there are two of us, the Gamemakers have provided a plush red velvet couch. A small one, my father would call it a love seat. Peeta sits down and I plop right next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

Caesar Flickerman makes a few more jokes, and then it's time for the show. This will last exactly three hours and is required viewing for all of Panem. As the lights dim and the seal appear on the screen, I realize that I am unprepared for this. I don't want to see all of them die again. I don't want me to see myself killing other children. I don't want to see Rue die. During the highlights, they periodically show the winner's reaction up on a box in the corner of the screen. I think back to earlier years…some are triumphant, pumping their fists in the air, beating their chests. Most just seem stunned. But I know that I have to keep my face blank. I can't show my anger against the Capitol. Not yet.

Condensing several weeks into three hours is a quite a feat, especially when you consider how many cameras were going at once. Whoever puts together highlights had to choose what sort of story to tell. This year, for the first time, they tell a love story.

The first half hour or so focuses on the pre-arena events, the reaping, and the chariot ride through the Capitol, our training scores, and our interviews. Just watching the beginning makes me tear up because everyone on this screen is dead, besides Peeta and me.

Once we're in the arena, there's detailed coverage of the bloodbath and how Cato saves my life. Actually during the games, he saved my life a couple of times. I close my eyes, not wanting to see anything else, except when it's at the end, down to just three people. I open my eyes; I really want to know what really happened before I blacked out.

I can hear the audience hushing one another, not wanting to miss anything. I watch myself being drag to the lake, nearly drowning before Peeta rescues me. Peeta and Cato are fighting and right then Peeta grabs some berries that were lying around them, and shoves them down Cato's throat.

Cato stands up, holding onto his neck. Hes chocking, he can't breathe. Blood is pouring out of his mouth, and he slowly falls to the ground, dead. He used the night lock berries. This is where I black out. I can hear people crying, knowing that I could have died. But the game isn't over yet. Peeta stiffs as he watches the screen. And I wonder what happened.

Claudius comes on the announcements and tells us that the rule had been changed. They changed it back that only one victor can win. My heart stops. They changed the rules and I am lying there unconscious. Peeta paces back and forth, hands on his head. Then he stops, suspiciously, like he has a plan. He grabs the berries on the ground and walks over to me

What is he doing? Did he try to kill me? In one hand, filled with berries, he puts it near my mouth and the other hand, also filled with berries, and puts up to his mouth.

"I love her and I can't live without her." He yells and slowly moves the berries to both of our mouths.

But before anything can happen, Plutarch interrupts our suicide, by announcing the two victors of the 74th hunger games. Then the screen turns black. The games are finally over.

President Snow himself takes the stage followed by a little girl carrying a cushion that holds the crown. There's just one crown, though, and you can hear the crowds' confusion-whose head will he place it on?-until President Snow gives it a twist and it separates into two halves. He places the first around my head with a smile. He is still smiling when he settles the second on Peeta's head, but his eyes are staring deep down in Peeta's eyes. Something is wrong. I feel it.

Much bowing and cheering follows. My arm is about to fall off from waving when Caesar Flickerman bids the audience to settle down so we can get on the interview. Because soon, we will be on our way home.

I'm nervous, but I calm myself down. We sit back down and the interview begins. Caesar asks simple questions, and I allow Peeta to answer all of them. I really don't pay attention to them, because really I don't care.

"Katniss," Caesar says, "watching the end of the games, which you didn't see. What is your opinion on that?"

"Honestly, I would have done the same thing. I don't think that I could live without him." The audience sighs, and he kisses me on my forehead.

"What's your plan for the future?" Caesar asks eagerly.

I chuckle, "for now, I need to learn how to walk again." Everyone in the crowd laughs, everyone except Peeta.

"What?" Peeta asks curious. I raise the tights up, just to show a little bit of my leg. My fake leg.

He sighs, lowering his head. "I should have saved you faster." He whispers.

"No!" I protest, "You saved my life." I put my hand under his chin, and brought his face so hes looking up at me. "If you didn't, I would not be here today."

He doesn't protest, but I can tell he feels a little guilty. Caesar helps me, "she was about to die, until you saved her!"

I nodded. "Okay, before we leave, Peeta any last words to Katniss." Caesar says.

He says the three words that send goosbumps up my back. "I love you!"

I kiss him passionately before saying, "I love you too!"

The crowd cheers and cries, and everything is fine. We rush to the train before night falls. I had never thought that I would be on my way home. That night Peeta slept with me, and I felt safe in his arms. I had to wake him us because he was thrashing around, having a nightmare. But it's okay, we can have nightmares together. We can heal each other. Because the games have damaged us, but we can heal.

I wake up by Peeta screaming in my ear that we arrived. As fast as I can, I throw on clothes and walk out of the train. I want to cry, seeing all of my old friends and family here. They are cheering and celebrating.

"Katniss!" her voice brings me back to reality.

"Prim!" I say letting go of Peeta's hand and running to her and hugging her as hard as I can. My father comes over and joins the hug. Tears spilling on the ground from all three of us.

"Where's mom?" I question.

But my father only to shake his head, she doesn't want to see me. We all let go and other people congratulate me.

The tap on my shoulder makes me spin around to notice Gale standing right in front of me.

"Hi Catnip," he says smiling, "I knew that you would make it."

I smile back. Something inside me twirls. I don't know why. But it is kind of like the feeling I get every time Peeta kisses me, but why am I feeling it now? I stare at him, and think, how do I feel about Gale?

**It's finally over. I am so mad. Well I really hope you guys like the story. I enjoyed reading all the reviews and waking up every morning to see 20 more followers. Thank you so much! Please review, I want to know if I should continue the story or stop. I love you guys (I can't believe it's finally over ) and please review. I love to hear all of your guys' comments.**

** P.S. I found out how to see who is looking at my story. And there is like over 10 people who are reading and following this story out of this country. That is sooo cool and I want to thank you guys. Pretty awesome. Thank you soooo much!**

**THANK U SOOOO MUCH!**


	19. NOTICE

**Notice:**

**Hey guys! Okay….so my sister just finished the last chapter and she is forcing me to do the next story. So I am doing the next chapter. the cliff hanger will be solved. You don't have to worry, I am already starting to write right now. So thank you again! and enjoy**

**-Bri **


End file.
